The Ackerman's
by valz1117
Summary: Pequeñas historias sin relación sobre diferentes aventuras de Mikasa, Levi y sus hijos. fanart de la portada: Naa sakuragawa
1. Oldy puppy

La pequeña Hanae se encontraba triste sentada en el sillón de la sala de estar.

Todos los días antes de ir a la escuela, solía saludar y acariciar un rato a Mimi, el cachorrito de su vecina, la señora Sara. Era una dulce abuelita que vivía junto a su casa.

Se aseguraba de hacerlo a escondidas de su padre, debido que a le molestaba que se "ensuciara" las manos de perro y tuviera que devolverse a la casa a buscar pañitos húmedos para limpiarlas.

La niña le tenia tanto cariño, que los fines de semana la amable señora le invitaba a jugar con el pequeño canino. Sin embargo, debido a un pequeño descuido de su progenitora, el cachorro salió corriendo por la rejilla del jardín que daba dirección a la calle, desapareciendo en el proceso. Esto ocasionó una decepción en la infante, provocando que pasara todo el día con un semblante triste. Levi, su padre, no toleraba verla así.

—Hanae, sabes que no me gusta que estés así —dijo acercándose al sofá donde se encontraba la niña.

—Lo siento, papá. Es solo que extraño mucho a Mimi —la voz de la pequeña se rompió a la vez que sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Levi suspiró cansino y se sentó junto a ella.

—Mira, si dejas esa cara y te portas bien, puede que santa te regale un perro parecido a Mimi este año.

— ¿En serio? —exclamó emocionada girando hacia su padre.

Levi asintió.

—Si, ahora cambia esa cara que si sigues así, te pondrás fea. Y ni a papá, ni a santa le agrada las niñas así.

Hanae refrego sus ojos eliminando las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían acumulado. Mientras en sus labios, se posaba una pequeña sonrisa. Levi amaba ver a su hija sonreir.

—Hana —llamó su atención cubriendo sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos.

— ¿Si?

—Guau guau —exclamó removiendolas.

Hanae lo observó confusa unos segundos para luego estallar en risas diciendo:

—Papi, creo que estas un poco viejito para ser un cachorrito.

Levi sintió su corazón romper. Aunque había valido la pena. Al final, logró quitarle la tristeza a su hija.

Pero ahora tenia otro pequeño problema. ¿Cómo le diría a su esposa que tendrian que comprar un perro sin que se molestase?

* * *

_Editado: 03/06/20_


	2. Oops

Mikasa se encontraba apoyanda en el espaldar de su cama. Su computadora estaba ubicada en su regazo donde completaba los datos de un paciente. Sintió la puerta abrirse cuando guardaba el documento.

—Estoy en casa —escuchó la gruesa voz de su esposo, quien entraba por la puerta quitando perezosamente sus zapatos.

Mikasa dirigió su mirada al pequeño reloj que tenia en el buro. Eran las Díez y cincuenta y cinco de la noche.

— ¿Reunión sorpresa?

Levi asintió mientras soltaba un suspiro y cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas. Arrastró los pies hasta llegar a la cama para luego dejarse caer de estómago. Esto provocó una sonrisa en Mikasa. Esta última apagó su computadora portátil después de haber guardado su material de trabajo y la colocó a un lado.

Se posicionó a horcadas sobre la espalda de Levi, propiciandole pequeños masajes en los hombros.

—¿Quieres que te haga algo de comer?.

Levi levantó su rostro de la almohada.

—No te preocupes, comí algo antes de que comenzara la reunión —respondió apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos.

—Creo que tu jefe deberia avisar con anticipación las reuniones.

—Varias personas le han dicho lo mismo pero no hace caso. Ese viejo no tiene remedio.

Mikasa soltó una risita sin detener sus movimientos en aquellos tensos hombros.

—¿Cómo estuvo el día de los niños? — preguntó Levi.

—Bien. Hanae aprobó su examen, el equipo de Henry ganó el partido que se organiza en sus clases de educación fisica y Nao te hizo un dibujo en la guardería, te lo mostrare mañana.

Él asintió.

Mikasa al ver parte del blanquecino cuello de su esposo, se le ocurrió una pequeña travesura. Se acercó lentamente ahí, dando un mordisco acompañado de una leve succión dando por resultando un chupeton.

—Oye, no hagas eso —replicó Levi volteandose dejando así a Mikasa a horcadas cerca de su pelvis.

—Molestarte me gusta —comentó ubicando sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de su pareja.

— ¿Ah si? —cuestionó travieso después de darle un corto beso aprovechando la cercanía—. ¿Me extrañaste?

—Mucho —respondió entre pequeños besos—. ¿Y tú a mi?

—También —fue lo último que dijo antes de profundizar el beso.

Levi acercó sus manos a esa cintura que lo volvía loco, realizando pequeñas caricias que hacían a Mikasa suspirar.

Su atmósfera romántica fue interrumpida al oir como la puerta se abría.

— ¿Mamá que haces encima de Papá? —preguntó un adormilado Henry junto a una somnolienta Hanae quien rascaba su ojo derecho producto del sueño.

—Nada cariño, solo le hacia un pequeño masaje —Mikasa se sentía apenada, no era una situación en la que sus hijos acostumbran a verlos—. Pero dime que sucede ¿Por qué están despiertos los dos tan tarde?

—Tuvimos un sueño feo —habló esta vez Hanae.

—Que mal, ya mismo papá y yo vamos a sus cuartos para leerles un cuento y olviden esos sueños feos ¿si? —anunció con un tierno tono maternal.

Ambos niños asintieron y se adelantaron a sus habitaciones para esperar a sus padres.

—Yo iré con Hanae, tú ve con Henry —se dirigió esta vez a Levi mientras se bajaba de su cuerpo.

—Bien.

Cuando Mikasa estaba apunto de salir por la puerta, Levi se ubicó tras ella abrazándola por la espalda y susurrándo cerca de su oído un: "Esta me la debes"

Ella se alejó sonrojada dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro a la vez que él dibujaba una sonrisa soncorrona.

* * *

_Editado: _03/06/20


	3. Cute face

Levi salia de una cafetería acompañado de su hija Nao. Había decidido salir a dar un paseo con la menor de sus hijos aprovechando la linda y cálida tarde de domingo. Sus otros dos hijos estaban en casa junto a Mikasa.

Caminaba con la niña en brazos por las tranquilas calles del vecindario, hasta que la sintió moverse.

—Papá —pronunció señalando una vitrina. Levi volteó y vio que se trataba de la heladeria principal.

—Nao, sabes que a tu madre y a mi no nos gusta que comas muchos dulces y mucho menos si ya es casi hora de cenar —comentó dirigiéndose a su hija.

La pequeña realizó un puchero que provocó que su corazón se ablandará. Nao tenia el rostro muy similar al de su madre; Los ojos grises y algo alargados, las pestañas abundantes, él cabello largo y aquella curiosa nariz respingada que Levi tanto amaba. Era como ver a una mini mikasa.

Levi suspiró.

—Supongo que llevar helado para el postre no estaría mal. Llevaremos uno, pero solo por esta ocasión y se comerá después de cenar, ¿entendido?.

Nao asintió efusivamente junto una cálida sonrisa. Era Idéntica a la sonrisa de Mikasa. Levi le sonrió de vuelta y entraron a comprar un pote grande de helado.

¿Como iba a decirle 'no' a esa carita?

* * *

_Editado: 03/06/20_


	4. Jealousy Brother

—Vamos a comer, Christian.

El niño no respondió.

— ¿Christian?

Henry se acercó confundido con lonchera en mano hacia su amigo, quien se encontraba de espaldas mirando a través de la ventana del salón de clase.

Tocó el hombro de su amigo provocando que se asustará

—¿Qué tanto miras? —preguntó colocándose a su lado y posando su mirada donde la tenia anteriormente.

Y oh, sorpresa. Se encontró a su hermana menor, Hanae, sentada junto a sus amigas en el patio hablando y riendo animadamente.

—¿Acaso veías a Hanae?

El rostro del castaño se tiñó de rojo. Miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado. Henry entre cerro sus ojos.

Por una extraña razón, no le agradó la reacción de su amigo. Incluso sintió una extraña sensación de molestia dentro de su cuerpo. Una conversación que tuvo con su padre días atrás, llegó a su mente.

— ¿Estas molesto? —preguntó nervioso Christián sacando a Henry de sus pensamientos.

—No es eso. Es solo que, como hermano mayor tengo que cuidar a Hanae y no permitir que cualquier niño se le acerque. Y aunque seas mi amigo, también debo cuidarla de ti. Ahora vamonos que se nos acabará la hora del almuerzo —después de eso, Henry se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Christian asintió rápidamente aun con sus mejillas sonrojadas y fue tras él.

" —Henry, como hermano mayor tienes que proteger a tus hermanas menores. En especial a Hanae que ahora esta en tu misma escuela ¿Me lo prometes?

—Si, papá.

Por ultimo chocaron sus puños sellando su pequeña promesa"

* * *

_Editado: 03/06/20_


	5. Thanks

—Veamos una pelicula de carreras.

—No, de princesas.

—Carreras.

—Princesas.

— ¡Carreras!

— ¡Princesa!

—Yo hable primero, Hanae.

— ¡No, Henry!

Mikasa salió de la cocina con una pequeña sonrisa. En sus manos sostenia dos grandes bowls llenos de palomitas.

—Ya basta, niños. No tienen porqué discutir —ambos guardaron silencio—. Papá llamó diciendo que llegara un poco tarde hoy. Así que mientras lo esperamos, tendremos tiempo suficiente para ver ambas.

Los niños asintieron.

—Pero, ¿Cual veremos primero, mamá? —preguntó Henry.

—Eso no sera problema —respondió sacando una moneda del bolsillo trasero de su short— .Henry escoge, ¿cara o cruz?

—Cruz

—Entonces Hana seras 'cara'. Lanzare la moneda y dependiendo del lado que salga sabremos que pelicula ver ¿entendido?

—Entendido —respondieron al unísono.

Mikasa lanzó la moneda. Luego de que esta cayera y ella la atrapara, la colocó en su muñeca.

—Y el resultado es...

Los niños hicieron un pequeño redoble en la mesa que estaba frente al sillon.

—¡Cruz!

Al oir el resultado, Henry saltó emocionado, Hanae hizo un pequeño puchero. Mikasa al ver el gesto de su hija le acarició el cabello.

—Cuando termine la pelicula de Henry, veremos la que tu quieras. Asi que no pongas esa cara, cariño. —la niña asintió junto una ligera sonrisa.

Luego de preparar todo, Mikasa se sentó en el sofa junto a Nao (Quien anteriormente estaba en el suelo coloreando sin prestarle atención a la discusión de sus hermanos mayores). Hanae y Henry se sentaron sobre unos cojines en el piso junto a uno de los bowl de palomitas. Mikasa presionó "Play" a la pelicula mientras llevaba palomitas en su boca.

Esa seria una noche larga de películas.

—¿Te falta mucho para terminar el reporte, Levi? —preguntó curiosa Hange entrando a la oficina del recién nombrado.

—No, ya me falta poco —respondió él concentrado en su computadora— ¿Por qué sigues aquí, Hange? Ya es tarde.

—Lo mismo te quería decir yo. Fácilmente podrías terminarlo mañana. El jefe dijo que tendrías plazo hasta al medio dia.

—No vendre mañana a la oficina solo por un reporte. Lo terminare hoy, se lo enviare por correo y así tendre el dia libre.

Hange asintió. Se quedó observando detalladamente la oficina de su mejor amigo; Era amplia, limpia y tenia poca decoración. Se acercó a un estante y notó que habían tres fotografías que no había visto antes. Una era de él acompañado de su esposa y sus tres hijos en lo que parecía ser un viaje al extranjero, la otra era de su madre y la última era de ellos dos junto a su mejor amigo Erwin en la noche de graduación.

—Tú familia ha crecido mucho —comentó de repente tomando la foto donde aparecían los cinco integrantes de la familia Ackerman—. Nunca pense que terminarás así.

— ¿A que te refieres?—preguntó confuso mientras verificaba si había errores en su informe ya finalizado.

—Antes decías que el matrimonio no te importaba, y en la universidad no mostraste interés en muchas chicas. Admito que en el fondo creí que serias un solteron amargado (más de lo que eres) con siete gatos...

Levi la fulminó con la mirada.

—Pero mirate ahora —continuó—; casado con una linda chica, con unos adorables niños y un trabajo en ascenso. La vida si que da sorpresas, ¿no lo crees? —volvió a colocar la foto en su sitio.

Levi luego de terminar de guardar su reporte y enviarlo a su jefe, apagó su computadora. Se estiró haciendo que sus huesos tronacen por el hecho de estar sentando en la misma posición por mucho tiempo. Se levantó y se sirvió un poco de whisky con hielo. Le ofreció un poco a hange y esta aceptó.

—No ha sido fácil, créeme. Ahora estamos en un momento en el que tenemos un buen equilibrio ,pero años atrás no fue así.

—Si, lo se. Recuerdo que el papá de Mikasa te odiaba —soltó una risita para después tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

—No me odiaba. Simplemente estaba preocupado de que abandonara a Mikasa.

—Pero no lo hiciste.

—Nunca lo haría.

En el momento que Mikasa quedó embarazada de Henry solo tenía veintiún años y Levi veintiocho. Cuando él se enteró, estuvo sorprendido mas no enojado o algo por el estilo. Estaba enamorado de Mikasa y no estaría nada mal formar una familia con ella. Sin embargo, ella estaba nerviosa. Tenía muchas inseguridades respecto a la maternidad además de que sentía que era muy joven. Levi al notar eso, la calmó y aseguro que no estaría sola y saldrían adelante juntos. Eso hizo a Mikasa suspirar aliviada.

La reacción de los padres de Mikasa no fue la mejor. La de la madre fue silenciosa mientras que la del padre fue una que no se tenia palabras para describirse. Varios dias pasaron y el hombre no dejaba que Levi se acercara a la casa para ver a su hija, hasta que este último se cansó y decidió hablar con él.

El hombre accedió y ambos se sinceraron. El primero dijo que Mikasa que era lo más importante en su vida, que era su princesa y no quería verla sufrir por nada del mundo. El segundo dijo que trabajaría duro para salir adelante con ella y el bebé que venia en camino.

Levi en ese entonces tenia un trabajo, (que era la empresa donde trabaja actualmente) pero no ganaba lo suficiente en ese tiempo. Con trabajo duro y dedicación pudo ir ascendiendo de puesto mientras que Mikasa trabajaba con diferentes turnos en un hospital como enfermera.

Vivieron en un apartamento pequeño un año y medio, incluso había ocasiones que no tenían suficiente dinero para pagarlo. Levi en un momento creyó que Mikasa se alejaría de él y buscaria a alguien mucho mejor, que le brindara mayor comodidad. Pero no lo hizo. Nunca lo dejó solo y siempre estuvo a su lado brindandole apoyo a pesar de la difícil situación. En ese momento, Levi supo que esa era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

—Han pasado por tanto —la voz Hange sacó a Levi de sus cavilaciones— Pero me alegro que ahora estén bien.

—Si —concordó.

Hablaron un rato hasta que el celular de Hange sonó. Era un mensaje de su novio, Moblit.

—Ya Moblit se desocupo —dijo dirigiendose a la puerta—. ¿Nos acompañas?

—Mejor vayanse, debo recoger mis cosas y arreglar un poco —la mujer asintió y desapareció tras la puerta.

Al terminar de acomodar todo y tomar su maletin, llaves y saco, salió rumbo al estacionamiento.

Ya adentro de su auto, encendió el celular para ver la hora. Once y media de la noche.

"Que tarde" pensó. "Ya deben estar dormidos"

Mientras manejaba se sumergió nuevamente en recuerdos del pasado donde estaba empezando con Mikasa. Si que habían pasado por muchas dificultades.

"¿Como es que siempre estuvo a mi lado?"

Al llegar a casa, sacó las llaves que siempre llevaba consigo para casos de emergencia (aka cuando llegaba tarde para no desvelar a Mikasa)

Entró y se llevó una sorpresa. Sus tres hijos durmiendo; dos en el piso sobre un montón de cojines y palomitas regadas por el piso y otro en el sofa sobre el regazo de su madre. Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en su rostro al ver tal escena. Hange tenia razón, la vida si que es impredecible.

Antes odiaba a los niños, les parecia ruidosos y unos dolores de cabeza,ahora sus hijos son su razón de vivir. Antes no le importaba mucho tener una pareja, le parecía algo incluso irrelevante, ahora Mikasa es su esposa. Antes se imaginaba en un futuro viviendo en un apartamento y trabajando para mantenerse a si mismo, ahora vive en una casa grande y trabajando (junto a su esposa) para mantener a sus hijos.

Suspiró, dejo su saco en el perchero y el maletin es un silla junto a las llaves. Se acercó y se agachó para tomar en sus brazos primero a Henry para llevarlo a su habitación, cubrirlo con sus sabanas mientras susurraba unas "buenas noches" y apagaba la luz de su habitación. Hizo el mismo procedimiento con Hanae y con Nao quien quito cuidadosamente del regazo de Mikasa.

A esta última la cargo al estilo nupcial. La acostó suavemente en la cama, le dio un ligero beso en la frente y susurró un pequeño:

"Gracias"

Acto seguido, salió de la habitación. Podría estar algo cansado, pero ese desorden no se iba a limpiar solo.

* * *

_Editado: 03/06/20_


	6. Kiss Cam

— ¡Genial! Los titanes son sin dudas los mejores, ¿no lo creés papá?

—Si, son buenos.

El niño estaba muy emocionado. Sus papas lo habían llevado al estadio para ver el juego de su equipo de baloncesto favorito, Los titanes de Shingashina.

Le encantaba su técnica al jugar, la adrenalina y la emoción que provocaban en cada juego.

—Algún dia me gustaría jugar así de bien como ellos —comentó apoyándose en la baranda.

—Si sigues practicando, lo lograras —dijo su madre mientras le acariciaba el cabello—. Y claro, si no heredas la estatura de... —señaló disimuladamente a Levi.

Henry rio y volteó para seguir viendo el partido. Diez minutos después, anunciaron el fin del primer tiempo.

De un momento a otro, una de las pantallas del estadio soltó un anunció: "Kiss Cam time"

—¿Kiss Cam? Creí que esto ya no lo hacían en los partidos de baloncesto— comentó curiosa Mikasa.

—Supongo que quieren seguir entreteniendo a las personas— opinó Levi— o más bien humillarlas.

— ¿Qué es "Kiss cam", mamá? —preguntó Henry. Mikasa le señaló la pantalla.

—Mira atentamente allá y lo sabrás—el niño obedeció. Luego vio como la pantalla más grande enfocaba a una pareja y estas al verse reflejadas, se miraron entre risas para luego darse un pequeño beso en los labios. El publico no paraba de reír y aplaudir. Henry hizo una mueca de asco.

—Eso es "Kiss cam" —Mikasa sonreía con gracia al ver la cara de su hijo.

—Que rayos... —fue lo único que dijo sin quitar su cara de disgusto. Por alguna razón, los besos no le gustaban y le parecían desagradables (omitiendo los que le daba su madre) al contrario de su hermana menor, Hanae, que cada vez que su padre le daba a su madre un beso antes de irse al trabajo, colocaba cara de ensueño.

Mostraron tres parejas más hasta que enfocaron a una especial.

—Mamá, papá ¡miren! —exclamó Henry apuntando con su dedo indice, la pantalla. Sus padres levantaron la vista de un video que estaban viendo. El rostro de Mikasa se tiñó de rojo mientras que Levi solo ensanchó sus ojos.

Voltearon a verse simultáneamente sin saber que hacer. No estaban acostumbrados a darse afecto en publico. Henry los observaba a ambos.

"No lo harán, ¿verdad? " —pensó.

Cuando notó como su sonrojado padre colocaba delicadamente su mano en la mejilla de su madre y ella apenada se iba acercando a él, se volteó y vio la pantalla.

"Si lo harán"

En el momento en que los labios de sus padres estaban casi unidos, cubrió sus ojos. El publico no paraba de reir, aplaudir y soltar uno que otra exclamación de ternura por la reacción del infante.

Después de esa situación, siguieron enfocandos algunas otras parejas.

—Que vergüenza —susurró Mikasa contra el hombro de Levi. Habia apoyado su rostro ahí después del beso.

—Concuerdo —añadió Levi apenado frotando su mano contra el brazo de su esposa.

"Que locura" —se dijo a si mismo Henry.

Después de que enfocaran una tierna pareja de ancianitos, la camara volvió a los apenados Ackermans.

— ¡Tienes que estarme jodiendo! —exclamó Levi. Mikasa miró de reojo a la pantalla con la cabeza aún apoyada en el hombro de Levi. Nuevamente se vio reflejada en ella junto a su familia.

Desvió su mirada a Henry y este último captó lo que tenia su madre planeado, así que volvió a cubrir sus ojitos con su manos. Mikasa se levantó del hombro de su esposo y le dio un rápido piquito sorprendiendolo en el proceso. Después, lo abrazó escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. El publico soltó expresiones de gracia al ver la reacción de la tímida familia.

Luego de esa incomoda situación, el arbitro indicó con el silbato el inicio del segundo tiempo.

"Por fin" —murmuraron los tres.

* * *

_Editado: _03/06/20


	7. Anniversary,Babysittter and candies

Diez de diciembre era la fecha que se acercaba en el calendario. Ese día era el aniversario número cinco de la boda de Levi y Mikasa. Usualmente, en esa fecha se quedaban en casa hablando y bebiendo algo de vino en el patio trasero después de llevar a los niños a la cama. Pero esta vez Levi quería hacer algo diferente. Decidió hacer un reservación en un hermoso restaurante en el centro de la ciudad al que tuvo la oportunidad de ir gracias a una reunión de trabajo. Tenia todo planeado, pero había un pequeño inconveniente.

—¿Y los niños?

Mikasa se encontraba en su oficina sentada frente a su escritorio. Tenia dia libre, así que decidió darle una pequeña sorpresa llevándole un delicioso almuerzo casero, algo que agradeció. No es que la comida del restaurante de su empresa fuera mala o antihigienica, solo le parecía mejor la comida hogareña.

—Mi madre estara ocupada ese dia con la floristería y Kenny ni al caso. ¿Qué hay de tus padres, no regresaran esta semana?

Mikasa negó y soltó un suspiro. Sus padres estaban de viaje en Japón y no volverían si no hasta la semana entrante para navidad.

—Podríamos pedirle el favor a alguien que los cuide hasta que volvamos —sugirió Levi.

—Pero, ¿a qui...?

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a una castaña de anteojos caracterizada por su aura explosiva.

—¿Alguien necesita una niñera?

La pareja se miró después de ver la sorpresiva entrada de la mujer.

—Puede que Isabel este libre ese dia.

—Si, o yo podría pedirle a Sasha que...

— ¡Oigan! —exclamó ofendida Hange — Eso no es necesario, yo ya me estoy ofreciendo.

—Disculpe Señorita Hange pero, ¿si cree que pueda cuidarlos? —preguntó tímidamente Mikasa

—Me extraña, Mikasa —volvió a exclamar — ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser cuidar a esas ternuras?

—Es que, son tres y puede que...

—Tres pequeños retoños que no matan ni a una mosca. No te preocupes.

—¿Y tu novio? —preguntó Levi.

—Moblit estara visitando a su madre así que estaré sola y completamente disponible ese dia. Entonces, ¿Qué dicen?

Después de darle una mirada rápida a Levi, Mikasa asintió.

— ¡Excelente! —celebró— Ese dia ustedes salgan, diviértanse y relajense. Bueno, el deber me llama. ¡Adios! —y desapareció por la puerta.

— ¿Estas segura de dejar a los niños con ella? —cuestionó Levi después de que la castaña se fue.

—Si, es tu amiga y le tenemos confianza. ¿no crees que pueda?

—No es eso. Solo que su personalidad es demasiado energica, no se si los niños sepan congeniar con ese tipo de actitud

—Ella es inteligente, puede que sepa como manejar la situación.

—Si —suspiró — supongo que tienes raz... ¡Espera!

—¿Qué sucede? —Mikasa se exaltó.

—Acabo de caer en cuenta que esa cuatro ojos estaba chismoseando nuestra conversacion detras de la puerta. Ya me oira.

* * *

—Ya cenaron y se ducharon así que no se preocupe.

—Si.

—Si les da hambre, hay bocadillos en la alacena y en el refrigerador.

—Si.

—Y por favor trate de que vayan temprano a la cam...

—Si, si y si.

—Lo siento, es solo que hace mucho no los dejo solos por tanto tiempo.

— ¡Oye! No estarán solos, estarán conmigo.

—Si, es verdad —sonrió levemenete— Se lo agradezco, señorita Hange.

—Ya te dije que no hay problema y deja las formalidades. Llamame solo Hange. Ahora vayan a divertirse —añadió dándole pequeños enpujoncitos por la espada dirigiendola hacia la puerta.

—Ah, ah, si. Niños, se portan bien ¿entendido? — Dijo aun siendo empujada levemente por la mujer de anteojos.

—Entendido —respondieron Hanae y Henry al unisimo mientras que Nao asintió

—Cuidalos bien, cuatro ojos. Cuento contigo. —habló Levi dirigiéndose a la salida.

—No te preocupes, divierte —antes de que él saliera por la puerta, lo tomó del hombro y le susurró al oído— Pero no se diviertan tanto, ya tienen muchos niños.

Levi quitó bruscamente la mano de su hombro y la fulminó con la mirada.

—Adios, niños

—Adios, papá —dijeron Hanae y Henry al unísono

—Adios, papi —musito Nao meneando su mano en señal de despedida.

Después de eso, Hange cerró la puerta tras sus espaldas.

—Bueno niños ¿Qué quieren hacer?

—Jugar.

—Fiesta de té.

—Dibujo.

— ¿Dibujo? —preguntó Hange extrañada ante la respuesta de la menor de los Ackermans.

—A Nao le gusta mucho colorear, dibujar y ese tipo de cosas —aclaró Henry.

—Oh, ya veo. Bueno, podemos hacer todo eso si organizamos bien el tiempo. Pero primero, les tengo una sorpresita —mencionó dirigiéndose hasta su bolso.

— ¿Sorpresita? —Hanae parecía emocionada.

— ¡Ta-Ran! —exclamó al sacar una bolsa grande de...

—¿Dulces? —Henry enarcó una de sus cejas.

—Asi es, ¿Quien quiere?

—¡Yo! —exclamó Hanae dirigiéndose a la bolsa de dulces. Pero antes de avanzar, Henry agarró su hombro.

—Espera, Hanae. Mamá y papá no nos dejan comer dulces —se dirigió a Hange.

—Ay, tú debes ser el mayor, tu actitud es idéntica a la del gruñón de tu papá. Tranquilo, solo sera un poco.

—Pero señorita, seria mejor si Hanae...

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. ¿Qué puede salir mal? Toma los que quieras Hanae y tú tambien Nao.

* * *

"¿Estarán bien?"

"¿Debería llamar?"

"No, podría pensar que no confío en ella"

"pero solo seria para comprobar si están bien, puede que nos extrañen"

"Pero, ella es inteligente sabrá que hacer"

"Sin embargo..."

—¿Qué tanto piensas viendo la pantalla apagada del celular?

Sobresaltada, Mikasa dio un pequeño saltito.

—Oh, no es nada Levi es solo que...

— ¿Estas preocupada por los niños, verdad?

—Un poco —aceptó —. Tú sabes que no solemos salir sin ellos.

— Tranquila, ellos saben como comportarse. Tranquilizate —trató de calmarla dándole un ligero apretón en su hombro.

—Si —suspiró—. Tal vez estoy exagerando.

Habían cenado en la zona "aire libre" del restaurante que se encontraba en el último piso. Donde se veía una excelente vista de la ciudad iluminada. Mientras Levi pagaba, Mikasa se acercó al barandal a apreciar más la paronamica, pero de un momento a otro había perdido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Quieres ir por un helado?

—Si —ella amaba comer helado de vez en cuando y más si era en ocasiones especiales.

Antes de dirigirse a la salida para bajar, una brisa fría provocó que Mikasa se frotara los brazos con sus manos.

—Nunca aprendes, nada ha cambiado desde la primera vez —comentó Levi sacándose su saco para colocarlo sobre los hombros de su esposa.

Esta se sonrojó. Esas pequeñas acciones siempre sacaban su lado más timido

— Me gusta como te vistes, pero no siempre tomas en cuenta el clima.

—Lo siento —susurró apenada.

—No tienes porque hacerlo. Vamos —entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella dirigiendose hacia la salida.

* * *

— ¡¿Pero que esta pasando aquí?! ¿¡Qué es este desastre?! — Exclamó Hange mientras sus manos se dirigían hacia su cabeza.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo; Hanae y Nao estaban corriendo de arriba abajo por la casa desordenandola en el proceso. Estaba impactada, siempre tuvo la imagen de que los hijos de Levi eran super tranquilos, pero ahora veía que no era así del todo.

—Eso trataba de decirle —comentó Henry cruzándose de brazos—. Por eso mamá y papá no nos permiten comer tantos dulces. Hanae y Nao se ponen así; Corren, saltan, gritan mucho mucho y desordenan todo.

— ¿Se colocan así de imperactivas? Ay, si tu papá ve este desastre no se que será de mí —musito desplomándose sobre el piso imaginando el sermon que le daria Levi y la cara de decepción de Mikasa .

—Tratemos de detenerlas. Debe haber alguna man... —se detuvo al ser interrumpido por su hermana.

—Me duele —sollozo Nao mientras se acercaba a una Hange tirada en el piso llorando internamente— Me duele mucho.

— ¿Qué te duele, pequeña? —preguntó rápidamente mientras se sentaba.

—Aqui —señaló su pansita.

— ¿Y ahora que haremos? — Volteó desesperada hacia Henry.

—Ven, Nao — Dijo tomando la mano de su hermana menor dirigiéndola hacia la cocina.

Hange confundida se levantó del suelo y lo siguió. Al entrar vio a Henry acercando una pequeña cuchara llena de un liquido naranja a la niña.

— ¿Henry, qué es eso?

—Mamá nos da esto cuando nos sentimos mal de la panza. Dice que se llama "medicina" — respondio mientras le hacia una señal a Nao para que tomara el liquido. Después de lograrlo, la niña hizo unacara de disgusto—. Sabe feo, pero te sentiras mejor —esta vez, Henry se dirigió a Nao con una ligera sonrisa en su labios, la pequeña asintió.

Hange tenia su boca en forma de "O" y sus ojos abiertos de par en par, estaba muy sorprendida.

"Wao, Henry de verdad si que eres todo un hermano mayor" —pensó asombrada.

* * *

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó extrañado Levi a Mikasa. Caminaban por el parque que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, tomados de las manos y viendo las luces que lo decoraban, estaba muy hermoso. Pero, había momentos en que Mikasa soltaba pequeños quejidos.

—No es nada. Los zapatos me están lastimando un poco los pies, es todo.

—Por eso te sugerí que usaras zapatos bajos, esas botas de solo verlas me hacen doler los pies.

— ¿Lo dices por mi bienestar o porque con ellas te ves mucho más bajo a mi lado? —bromeó. Amaba molestarle por su baja estatura.

—Tsk, mocosa insolente. —respondió frunciendo el ceño. Mikasa soltó un carcajada, así la llamaba cuando recién iniciaban su relación—. Pero fuera de bromas, quitatelas antes de que te hagas más daño.

— Esta bien, esta bien. — Deshizo la union de sus manos para lograr su cometido. Ya con sus pies en el suelo, se preparó para seguir, mas un Levi agachado en cuclillas frente a ella le bloqueó el paso— ¿Qué haces?

—Sube —respondio sin más. Las mejillas de Mikasa adquirieron nuevamente un tono rojizo.

—Levi...

—No dejare que camines descalza. Anda, sube.

Apenada, obedeció.

Colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras Levi la tomaba fuertemente sus muslos y se levantaba para seguir caminando.

— ¿Peso mucho? —preguntó timida.

—Bastante.

Ella bufó.

—Bajame entonces, señor sinceridad.

— ¿Segura?

—Si.

—Esta bien — Entonces, aflojo el agarre.

— ¡Ay, no! —gritó mientras se aferraba más a su cuello provocando una ligera risa en él— ¡No es gracioso!

—Tú dijiste que te soltara ¿Quien te entiende? — Dijo volviendo a sujetarla como antes—. Era una broma, no pesas. Bueno, un poco —eso ultimo provocó que ella le diera un pequeño golpe en el pecho haciéndolo reír otra vez.

Siguieron con su paseo hasta que Levi decidió hablar nuevamente.

—Como la primera vez.

— ¿Eh? —Mikasa dejó de ver la decoración del lugar.

—Esta situación, es como la de nuestra primera cita.

— ¿Aun la recuerdas? —el corazón de Mikasa comenzó a latir rápidamente. No podía creer que aun recordara detalles de ese dia

—Por supuesto. Fue un dia como hoy justamente, por eso decidimos casarnos un diez de diciembre. Recuerdo que como hoy, trajiste ropa ligera sabiendo que en esta época el clima es frio y zapatos altos que te cansaron al rato. D incluso te caiste.

—Eso último es mejor olvidarlo, Levi. —gruñó—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Recuerdo que papá colocaba horas limites en nuestras citas. Por suerte las cumplias.

—Soy mayor no rebelde, señor—recitó la frase que solía decirle al padre de Mikasa para que no se preocupara. Mikasa sonrió.

—También recuerdo las bromas pesadas de tu tío Kenny ¿tú no?

— ¿Como olvidarlas si me llamaba "asalta cunas"?

—Bueno, tenia unos diecinueve cuando comencé a salir contigo y tú casi veintisiete.

—Ya eras mayor de edad, así que estaba libre de pecado.

Mikasa soltó una carcajada, ese hombre era todo un caso. Siguieron hablando de recuerdos del pasado hasta que de un momento a otro, Mikasa le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Y eso?

—Mira — le señalo con su dedo anular, unas guirnaldas arriba de sus cabezas que tenían unos muérdagos colgando de ellas — Esa es la tradición. Si estas debajo de un muérdago con alguien, debes darle un beso.

—Si, pero la hiciste mal — Levi giró su cabeza para verla a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo que ma...? — Fue interrumpida por los labios de él sobre los suyos.

—A un amigo se le suele dar en la mejilla— espetó después de separarse—. Soy tu esposo, así que el mio debe ir en los labios.

Mikasa escondió timidamente su rostro en su hombro tratando de esconder su sonrojo. ¿Cuantas veces más la haria sonrojar esa noche?

* * *

—Hanae, ya es hora de dormir — Repitió por sexta vez Hange.

—No quiero —respondió la niña con un puchero mientras seguia saltando en el sofa.

—Hana, ya es tarde debes irte a la cama —volvió a insistir.

—Pero yo quiero jugar.

—Hanae —intervino Henry —baja de ahí —exigió adaptando un tono severo.

—Pero, Henry... — Alargó la "Y" para luego volver a hacer un puchero.

—Mira, si no vas a la cama papá y mamá se enojaron — La tomó de las manos para que dejara de saltar—. Si bajas, prometo que mañana haremos lo que quieras todo el dia, tú y yo. Además, te dejaré jugar con mi consola de video juegos.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— Lo prometo, pero vayamos a dormir ¿Si?

La niña soltó un pequeño bufido de mala gana. Sin embargo obedeció y se bajó del sofa y subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

"¡¿Por qué a él si le obedeció tan facil?! Esto debe ser una broma..." —pensó Hange — "definitivamente, el verdadero niñero hoy fue Henry"

—Si le lee uno o dos cuentos ella se dormira más rápido — Henry la saco de sus pensamientos.

—Si, eso hare. Tú deberías ir a dormir también Henry, Has de estar muy cansado —sugirió al verlo bostezar.

—Pero, este lugar está sucio y no me gusta. Quiero ayudar a limpiar —insistió.

"Si que es idéntico a su papá"

—Tranquilo, de eso me encargo yo. Ya hiciste mucho. Gracias a ti, tus hermanas se durmieron. Además ya es tarde — dijo mientras señalaba el reloj de la pared que marcaba las once y media de la noche.

—Esta bien.

Hange subió y lo acompaño hasta su habitación y lo cubrió con sus mantas. Luego fue a la habitación de Hanae para leerle un cuento (Que en realidad fueron tres porque la niña enserio no quería dormir). Cuando la vio cerrar sus ojos, cantó victoria internamente. Por último,fue a hecharle un pequeño vistazo a Nao quien después de tomar el remedio que le dio Henry, se recosto en uno de los sillones de la sala. Cuando el dolor desapareció, ella se durmió y Hange la cargó hasta su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta la niña esta profundamente dormida abrazando a su osito de peluche.

"Perfecto"

Después de eso, bajo rápidamente y con escoba y bolsas en mano se dispuso a limpiar todo el desastre que había en la sala. Arreglo los cojines, limpió el piso, recogió los envoltorios de dulces que estaban en el piso y los colocó en una bolsa de basura. Ya todo acabado, se lanzo al sofa.

"Definitivamente, no tendre hijos"

Y con ese pensamiento se durmió.

A las doce y media, Levi y mikasa llegaron. Por precaución, llevaron una llave de sobra por si los encontraban dormidos.

—Al parecer la señorita Hange hizo un buen trabajo.

—Supongo que si. Ire a ver a los niños —dijo dirigiendose a la escalera para comprobar si estaban dormidos. Y efectivamente, estaban bastante dormidos— Estan en la cama los tres —comentó deteniéndose a la mitad de las escaleras.

—Bien. ¿Deberíamos despertarla y llevarla a la habitación de huespedes?

—No, dudo que despierte. Dejémosla ahí,se ve agotada.

—Esta bien.

Luego de eso se dirigieron a su habitación. A la mañana siguiente Mikasa le invitó a que tomara el desayuno con ellos y ella gustosa aceptó. Mientras lo degustaban, Hanae dijo que los dulces que comió la noche anterior estaban ricos, cosa que hizo enarcar una ceja a Levi y alertar a Hange quien rápidamente terminó su desayuno, agradeció a Mikasa por la comida, tomó sus cosas y se fue a su hogar. Lo último que quería era un sermon de Levi a esas horas de la mañana.

Sin embargo, el dia siguiente en el trabajo, no pudo salvarse del "¿cómo que le diste una bolsa dulces a mi hijas?" De Levi.

* * *

_Editado: _03/06/20


	8. Mommy makes me feel so afraid

—Nolan, no creo que sea buena idea que uses eso acá adentro.

—Tranquilízate, Henry. Tengo cuidado —dijo despreocupadamente el rubio mientras lanzaba y atrapaba con sus manos un balón de basketball

—Nolan... —murmuró cansino Henry.

—Oye, Henry ¿y estos qué son? —preguntó curioso Christian.

—Oh,son regalos que le trajo la abuela Shiori a mamá de su viaje a Japón —respondió colocándose al lado de su otro amigo quien veía embelesado el Daruma y el Maneki-neko.

—Genial —asombrado, acercó su mano para tomarlos pero una fuerte palmada de Henry lo detuvo— ¡Oye!

—No los toques, mamá nos advirtió que seamos cuidadosos con ellos. Dice son importantes para ella. Y... —prosiguió— No quiero verla molesta, asusta —finalizón. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al recordar la última vez que hizo enojar a su madre. No, no quería volver a verla así.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? Pero si la señorita Mikasa se ve muy dulce.

—Lo es, pero cuando ella se enoja...

— ¡Christian, piensa rápido! —Nolan interrumpió lanzando su balón hacia el castaño. Este no reaccionó a tiempo haciendo que el balón golpeara el mueble donde estaban las decoraciones.

Henry alcanzó a tomar un santa claus y el Daruma, Christian logró agarrar las tres fotografias que ahí se encontraban pero ninguno logró alcanzar el Maneki-Neko quien cayo al piso rompiéndose.

— ¡Nolan! —exclamó molesto Henry después de haber colocado todo en su lugar nuevamente.

—Que conste que le dije a Christian que pensara rápido.

Henry se acercó a él tomadolo fuertemente por los hombros.

— ¿Ahora que haremos, tonto? ¿qué le diremos a mi mamá?

—Oye, tranquilo.

— ¿Qué no recuerdas cuando jugamos en el jardin y por desobedecerla, arruinamos las flores?

Nolan hizo memoria tratando de ubicar aquel suceso. Al hacerlo, ensanchó sus ojos.

—Tenemos que arreglar esa cosa con nombre extraño —soltó con preocupación zafandose del agarre de Henry.

— ¡¿Y cómo?!

—Amigos, sera mejor que piensen rápido porque la señorita Mikasa se esta acercando —mencionó Christian observando atraves de la ventana. Mikasa y Levi venían junto a Hanae y Nao con unas bolsas en la mano. Las habían ido a buscar a la floristeria de la madre de Levi que solo estaba a unos quince minutos de su casa.

—Ah, ah, vamos —apurado, Nolan tomó el Maneki y su parte rota para luego subir las escaleras. Henry y Christian lo siguieron.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? — Preguntó Christian ya en la habitación de Henry.

— ¿Henry, tienes algo fuerte para pegar esto?

* * *

— ¡Llegamos, niños! Les trajimos algo para merend... ¿niños? — Mikasa al no verlos en la sala, se aproximó a los primeros escalones de las escaleras — ¡Henry, cariño! ¿donde están?

—En mi habitación, mamá — se escuchó en el segundo piso.

—Baja con los demás para que coman algo.

—Ya vamos.

Al oír la respuesta de su hijo mayor, se encaminó a la cocina para servir sándwiches en unos platos y jugo para acompañar en unos vasos. Ya todo listo, se dirigió a colocar los platos en el comedor. Cuando iba a buscar las bebidas sintió un pequeño jalon en su falda, era Nao.

— ¿Qué pasa, amor? —preguntó con ternura mientras se agachaba a su altura.

— ¿Y neko? —preguntó la pequeña mientras señalaba uno de los muebles de la sala

— ¿Neko dices? —Mikasa confundida dirigió su mirada hacia donde señalaba la niña—. Cierto, ¿donde esta el Maneki-Neko? Yo lo deje ahí.

* * *

— ¡Listo, funciono! —asintió orgulloso Nolan.

— ¿Estas seguro que se pegó bien? —cuestionó Christian.

—Claro, ni parece que se rompió — Respondió mientras observaba detalladamente el resultado de su trabajo.

—Bien, ahora tenemos otro pequeño problema.

— ¿Cual, Henry?

— ¿Como colocaremos eso en su lugar sin que mamá nos vea? —lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Oh...

Henry soltó un suspiro cansino.

—Chris, tú eres rapido, yo distraere a mamá y tú lo colocaras en el mueble sin que nadie se de cuenta.

—Esta bien, trataré —aseguró algo nervioso.

Los niños se dirigieron a las escaleras y mientras bajaban podían escuchar la voz de Mikasa preguntándole a Levi si había visto su adorado objeto. Christian aprovecho que Mikasa estaba de espaldas y rápidamente coloco el recuerdo oriental en su lugar. Para su suerte ninguno de los mayores lo vio.

— ... ¿No lo haz visto? No esta donde siempre —preguntó Mikasa a Levi. Este último dirigió su mirada al mueble donde se suponía que debía estar, después de eso soltó un suspiro.

—Mikasa, ¿estas quedando ciega? Ese gato raro esta donde siempre.

— ¿Eh? —Mikasa volteó y para su sorpresa era cierto, ahí estaba— Pero, si hace cinco segundos no estaba.

* * *

Diez minutos después de comer, los tres niños se encontraban en el sofa viendo televisión. Los padres de Christian y Nolan llamaron y avisaron que no tardarían mucho en llegar a buscarlos, así que mejor decidieron quedarse en la sala a esperarlos.

—Aun no entiendo ¿Qué significan estas cosas que trajo tu madre? —Levi estaba junto a Mikasa. Esta última estaba a punto de buscar un mejor lugar para colocar el obsequio de su madre.

—Bueno, este es un muñeco Daruma —señaló el primer recuerdo— significa que nos ayudara a ser más objetivos y cumplir nuestras metas. Y este —señaló el otro— Es un Maneki-Neko...

— ¿Ese no es el gato que mueve una pata en los restaurantes chinos?

—En realidad el Maneki es originalmente Japones. Mamá me lo regaló porque este es bastante similar al que tenia de niña cuando vivia en Japon, pero al mudarnos para acá se perdió en la mudanza.

—Entiendo. ¿Como se hace para que se mueva?

—Oh, tiene un pequeño interruptor abajo —explicó inclinándolo para encenderlo, pero al hacerlo la pata cayo al suelo.

—Es obvio que eso no debió pasar.

—No —Mikasa se agachó y tomó la otra parte del Maneki— Pero si ayer estaba bien ¿cómo es que...? —cortó su pregunta dirigiendo su mirada a los tres niños que se encontraban en el sofa. Caminó hacia ellos colocándose frente al televisor bloqueando su visión. Notó como se tensaron—. Niños, ¿Saben cómo pasó esto? —mostró el objeto roto.

Los tres negaron rapidamente sin mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Henry? —se dirigió a su hijo— ¿seguro que no saben nada?

—No, mamá —respondió rápidamente.

—Henry... — Mikasa sabia exactamente cuando su hijo mentía, y esta era una de esas situaciones.

—Bueno —Henry dio una pequeña mirada a sus amigos antes de continuar—, estábamos aquí en la sala y...

—Fue mi culpa, tía Mikasa —interrumpió el pequeño rubio.

—Nolan —Henry estaba sorprendido.

—Yo le lancé mi balón de basket a christian para que lo atrapará pero el estaba concentrado viendo sus regalos que no lo vio. Mi balon golpeó el mueble y eso —señalo el Maneki— se cayó y se rompió.

—Tratamos de arreglarlo pero no funcionó —agregó Christian.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

—Porque eran un regalo de la abuela y te gustaban mucho, no queríamos que te enojaras —mencionó Henry dirigiendo su mirada al piso.

—Oh niños, no estoy molesta porque lo hayan roto —Mikasa se agachó para quedar a la altura de ellos.

— ¿En serio? —dijeron los tres al unísono.

—No, fue un accidente —añadió mientras les acariciaba el cabello a cada uno— Puede que el abuelo pueda arreglarlo, así que no hay problema.

Los tres suspiraron alividos.

—Aunque no este enojada porque hayan roto el Maneki— espetó de repente haciendo que los niños volvieran a verla— Estoy molesta porque me mintieron —de repente, su mirada comenzó a ensombrecerse, volviéndose oscura y asustando a los niños

Ahí estaba la mirada que tanto Henry quería evitar. La mirada que colocaba su madre cuando se enojaba era tan frívola que asustaba a cualquiera. Ella no tenia necesidad de gritar o regañar, con una simple mirada gélida se comportaban todos.

Henry volteó para pedirle algo de ayuda con la mirada a su padre quien salia de la cocina con una taza de té en los labios, pero este apenas vio la mirada oscura de su esposa dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar.

—Mentir esta mal —continuó—, así que espero que sea la última vez que lo hagan conmigo o con cualquier otra persona ¿entendido?.

—Si, mamá.

—Si, tía Mikasa.

—S-si, señorita Mikasa.

—Excelente —fue lo último que dijo antes de levantarse e ir a llamar a su padre para preguntarle si podía arreglar el Maneki.

—Tenias razón, Henry. Cuando la señorita Mikasa se enoja da miedo — Dijo Christian aun temblando por lo sucedido—. ¿Me prestas el baño?

* * *

_Editado: 04/06/20_


	9. Meppy B-Christmas

Era veinticuatro de diciembre y toda la familia Ackerman se encontraba reunida. Ese dia, tenían como tradición reunirse en casa de algún miembro de la familia y celebrar las vísperas de navidad con una cena, musica y una que otra botella de alcohol. Este año fue el turno de la madre de Levi, Kuchel, recibir a todos en su hogar.

Mikasa y su madre ayudaron en la cena, mientras que los varones ayudaban a colocar la mesa y organizar todo.

Ya en la noche, los tres Ackermans más pequeños se encontraban en la sala jugando con su tío Kenny (mientras esperaban emocionados las doce para abrir sus regalos que se encontraban debajo del arbol de la abuela) y su padre quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su tío, previniendo que no hiciera algún movimiento brusco y accidentalmente lastimara a alguno de sus hijos.

En la cocina, se encontraban Mikasa y Kuchel sirviendo los platos mientras que Shiori,la madre de Mikasa, servia las bebidas en el comedor.

— ¿Tienes algo preparado para el cumpleaños de Levi, Mikasa? —preguntó Kuchel terminando de servir ensalada.

—Tengo pensado hacer una barbacoa en la tarde, invitarlos a ustedes y a algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo.

—Oh, buen detalle ¿todo está preparado ya?

—Si, sera algo sencillo. Usted sabe que a él no le gusta el ruido.

—Si, mi hijo es todo un caso. ¿cómo es que te casaste con ese pequeño hombre amargado?

Ambas rieron ante la broma. Mientras, en la sala, Levi sintió una comezón en su nariz, lo que provocó que soltara un fuerte estornudo.

—Salud —dijo inocente Nao.

—Gracias, pequeña. ¿Acaso hay polvo por aquí?

—No, tu mamá yo limpiamos todo antes de que llegaras. No queríamos que empezaras a soltar tonterias de que la casa estaba sucia y de más —Levi lo miró mal—. Seguro Kuchel esta hablando mal de ti con tu mujer alla adentro. ¿Crees que te esten dejando en ridículo? —espetó soltando una risotada.

Levi dirigio disimuladamente su mirada a la puerta de la cocina. ¿De que estarán hablando ese par?.

De vuelta en la cocina, suegra y nuera hablaban del futuro cumpleaños entre demás cosas como el trabajo de Mikasa y los niños.

—Y dime, Mikasa —musito Kuchel— ¿Le preparaste algún regalo?

—Oh, si. Le compré una camisa que le gustaba hace mucho y un reloj.

—Bien. Aunque, ¿No crees que podrias adjuntarle algo más a ese regalo?

Mikasa enarcó sus cejas confundida.

—Mikasa, hace cuanto Levi y tú no... Ya sabes —intentó realizar una demostración con sus manos dando a entender a que se refería. Mikasa se sonrojó.

—S-señorita kuchel —balbuceo tímida.

—Cariño, te apenes. Aqui solo nos encontramos tú y yo —trató de tranquilizarla—, nadie nos oirá.

—Bueno... hace un tiempo que nosotros no... usted sabe a lo que me refiero —sus mejillas se colocaban aún más rojas con cada palabra. Nunca pensó hablar ese tipo de temas con su suegra—. Suele venir cansado del trabajo al igual que yo, ademas de que los niños requieren de mucho nuestra atención.

— ¿Pero el no trabajó hoy, cierto? — Mikasa asintió— ¿Tampoco trabajara mañana por ser su cumpleaños verdad? —esta vez negó—. Creo que te puedo ayudar con eso.

— ¿A que se refie...?

—Mejor llevemos la comida ya a la mesa, todos deben estar hambrientos. —y sin más, salió de la cocina dejando atrás a una Mikasa confundida.

Antes de empezar a comer, la madre de Mikasa hizo una pequeña oración agradeciendo los alimentos y el que todos estuvieran ahí reunidos. Ya terminada, comenzaron a comer. La comida constaba de pavo con papás, ensalada de frutas, vino (jugo para los niños), pan con mantequilla y de postre, un pastel casero que preparó Mikasa junto a su padre.

Después de degustar sus alimentos, se dirigieron al patio trasero, donde contaron anécdotas acompañados de unas latas de cerveza que habia comprado Kenny con anterioridad. Unas eran divertidas, otras de infancia e incluso una que otra historia vergonzosa salió a la luz provocando risas nerviosas en Mikasa y miradas asesinas de Levi.

El tiempo pasó rapido y sin darse cuenta, ya era medianoche lo que significaba; Navidad y el cumpleaños del hombre más limpio de la familia.

Los niños, quienes jugaban apartados de la conversación de los mayores, al ver la hora corrieron emocionados hacia sus familiares gritando feliz navidad y preguntando si ya podían abrir los regalos. Mikasa asintió pero antes de eso, los niños se abalanzaron sobre su padre deseandole feliz cumpleaños. Este sonrió y les dio un fuerte abrazo agradeciendoles.

Luego de separarse de sus hijos, su madre lo atrajo en un cálido abrazo junto un beso en la mejilla y una felicitación. Su suegra al igual que su madre le felicitó y le brindó un corto abrazo. Su suegro le dio unas palmadas en la espalda junto a una felicitación y su tio después de hacerle una pequeña broma, lo abrazó junto unas palmadas en la espalda. En cambio, Mikasa esperó que todos terminaran y fueran con los niños hacia el arbol para luego acercarse y darle un beso en los labios junto un profundo abrazo.

—Felices treinta y seis, amor —murmuró con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo a la vez que este tenia las manos en su cintura. Usualmente no se decían ese tipo de apodos. Sin embargo, en situaciones como estas, salían naturalmente.

—Gracias —respondió para después acercarse a sus labios y brindarle un corto beso.

Ya todos reunidos bajo el arbol y sentandos en el piso sobre cojines, repartieron y abrireron los regalos. Los niños fueron los más beneficiados al recibir muchos juguetes que los hicieron saltar de la felicidad. Los adultos no quedaron atrás, al igual que los niños recibieron obsequios la diferencia es que tenían accesorios y ropa.

Media hora después, los niños se quedaron dormidos en el amplio sofa de la abuela. Abrir tantos envoltorios y bolsas los dejo cansados. Mikasa estaba apunto de tomar a Hanae en brazos cuando la mano de Kuchel la detuvo.

—Deja que duerman aquí —dijo sin más— Kenny y yo los llevaremos al cuarto que tenemos para ellos y mañana pueden venir temprano a recogerlos y llevarse este monton de regalos.

—Señorita Kuchel, no es necesa...

—Además —interrumpió— Tienes algo pendiente con... —añadio señalando a su hijo junto un pequeño guiño.

Al llegar a casa, Mikasa se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación que compartía con Levi. Sacó de su escondite el regalo que tenia preparado para él y lo dejo encima de la cama, para que cuando entrase, lo notara. Luego, se dirigió al closet y del fondo de un cajón donde guardaba su ropa interior, sacó un conjunto de lencería rojo. Lo había comprado para esa ocasión, pero descartó la idea al recordar que no podía hacer ese tipo de actos con sus hijos en casa. Ahora que estos estaban en casa de su abuela, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad que le habían dado. Era algo atrevido, pero aceptó al fin y al cabo.

Se dirigió al baño junto a la habitación y se dispuso a colocarse la lencería. Consistía en; Un brasier junto una pantis de encaje y una corta falda traslucida que no cubría mucho, dejando parte de sus glúteos al aire.

Arregló un poco su cabello y colocó un lazo en él. Suspiró y se preparó para salir. Se sentía nerviosa.

Levi acababa de entrar a la habitación cuando vio una caja sobre la cama. Se acercó para observarla detalladamente, encontrando una tarjeta pegada a ella que decía:

" De: Mikasa

Para: El mejor enano del mundo, Levi ".

En sus labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa por la imprudencia de su esposa. Esa mujer no tenia arreglo. Lo abrió y ahí se encontaba la camisa que hace mucho tiempo había querido comprar y un reloj. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse, se giró para agradecer, mas al ver a Mikasa quedó boquiabierto.

—Feliz navi-cumpleaños —dijo acercándose a él con sus manos en la cintura con una sonrisa entre tímida y coqueta.

Levi la observaba sin palabras. A pesar de pasar por tres embarazos, Mikasa tenían un cuerpo que le quitaba el aliento a cualquiera. Siempre fue una mujer atlética así que después de tener a su último hijo volvió al gimnasio para recuperar su figura, y lo logró.

Al notar que su esposo seguía en shock, Mikasa se sentó sobre sus piernas, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y juntó sus labios con los suyos. Levi reaccionó y logró seguirle el ritmo. Poco poco iba recostandose sobre la cama quedando bajo su cuerpo. La ropa fue desapareciendo y las caricias y los besos se volvían más apasionados.

Sin duda, fue una larga noche.

* * *

_Editado: 04/06/20_


	10. Horse

—Treinta y ocho, treinta y nueve, cuarenta, cuarenta y uno...

Era sábado y Levi Ackerman no tenía que trabajar. Decidió que era buena idea retomar su rutina de ejercicio aprovechando su día libre. Así que; Se levantó temprano, hizo desayuno, se colocó ropa cómoda y se dirigió al patio trasero para comenzar.

A eso de las ocho y media se sentó en el pasto para descansar un poco. Mientras retomaba energía, escuchó el típico bullicio que se solía formar en la casa todos los dias. Lo que significa una cosa: Los niños se habían despertado. Después de ese pequeño descanso, decidió retomar donde había quedado. Tenía como meta hacer cincuenta flexiones para luego estirar y terminar.

Dentro de la casa, Mikasa terminaba de preparar un batido —sorpresa— de frutas para su él. Ya listo, se dirigió a la puerta corrediza que daba al patio trasero. Antes de abrirla, se dio cuenta que Nao estaba a su lado.

— ¿Quieres acompañarme a llevarle esto a papá? —preguntó con su característico tono maternal. La pequeña niña asintió—. Bien, vamos.

Ya afuera, mientras se acercaban más a él, Mikasa podía escuchar la cuenta que llevaba. "Cuarenta y seis, cuarenta y siete..." . Se quedó a la mitad del camino viendo la espalda de su pareja y como sus musculos de brazos y espalda se marcaban al subir y bajar. A pesar de la edad, él seguía bien dotado. Algunas veces llegaba a creer que cada día se colocaba más apuesto, aunque él creyese lo contrario. Se quedó vagando en sus pensamientos unos segundos. Reaccionó al ver a su pequeña hija corriendo hacia Levi.

Nao en su inocencia, al ver a su padre en esa postura recordó las veces en que jugaban. Creyó que esa era una de aquellas ocasiones, asi que se dirigió corriendo hacia él.

— ¡Papá, caballito! — Exclamó emocionaba saltando sobre su espalda. Al sentir el peso de manera repentina, los brazos de Levi fallaron provocando que cayera de estomago al suelo junto un pequeño "Ay".

—Nao, ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó un poco frustrado al no poder completar las dos flexiones que le faltaban.

—Jugar caballito.

—No, no es hora de jugar. Levantate — Habló suavemente. Después de que Nao se levantó, él se reincorporó y se sentó estirando sus piernas—. Estaba haciendo ejercicio —prosiguió tomando a la pequeña de la mano y sentandola en sus muslos—. Jugaremos en otro momento.

Mikasa, por su parte, al ver la escena no pudo evitar reir.

— ¿Estas bien? —se dirigió hacia Levi jocosamente mientras le ofrecía el batido.

—Si. Nao está comiendo demasiado bien, casi me rompe la columna —bromeó provocando que Mikasa volviera a reír—. Gracias —se refirió a la bebida.

—Eso te pasa por no despertarme, hubiéramos entrenado juntos.

—Pensé en hacerlo pero te veías cansada. Anoche llegaste tarde del trabajo —Mikasa tomó asiento a su lado mientras murmuraba un "cierto"— ¿Se presentó alguna emergencia?

—Llegó un paciente a último minuto, así que me ofrecí a ayudar por falta de personal. Por suerte Jean estaba ahí y pudo traerme... — Se detuvo al escuchar el gruñido que soltó su pareja—. No,no me digas que aún sientes celos de Jean, Levi.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo abruptamente—. Tan solo pienso que pudiste haberme llamado.

—Él se ofreció, además era tarde y debías cuidar a los niños ¿recuerdas?

—Tsk, aún así —musito.

Mikasa suspiró mientras una ligera sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. Era evidente de que estaba celoso pero por mero orgullo él no lo iba a aceptar. Eso le hacía más gracia. Años atrás, Jean tenía sentimientos por ella, pero al ya estar en una relación con Levi, lo rechazó. Él lo aceptó y con el tiempo esos sentimientos fueron desapareciendo. El problema era que Levi no lograba entenderlo del todo.

—Mañana Sasha y él vendrán —comentó Mikasa rompiendo el silencio. Levi volteó a verla mientras Nao se entretenía jugando con sus dedos—. Hace mucho que no tenemos una conversación banal y que no ven a los niños, quieren pasar tiempo con ellos.

—De la loca glotona lo creo, pero no del otro —Mikasa lo fulminó con la mirada—. No me mires así, ese tipo sabe que no me agrada su presencia y quiere fastidiarme al venir a mi hogar.

Mikasa solo bufó, ese hombre ya no tenía arreglo. Se quedaron un rato en silencio sintiendo la suave brisa. Levi fue quién lo rompió.

—Nao, cuando ese tipo rubio con barba llegue a la casa mañana deberías jugar al caballito con él. Al fin y al cabo, le queda muy bien ese papel con esa cara que tiene —la niña asintió inocentemente. Mikasa solo atinó a suspirar cansina.

Si, definitivamente su marido no tenía arreglo.

* * *

_Editado: 04/06/20_


	11. Happiness

— ¡Ay, tan adorable! —pensó en voz alta provocando que su suegra volteara a verla con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Se sonrojo—. Lo siento —murmuró.

—No tienes porque hacerlo.

Mikasa estaba en casa de Kuchel. La había llamado horas atrás preguntando si podría buscar un recado que Levi le había pedido. Como acababa de salir del trabajo aceptó. Una cosa llevó a la otra y después de una taza de té con galletas, Mikasa se encontraba sentada en el sofa viendo un álbum de fotos de Levi que la misma Kushel le había ofrecido.

—Levi nunca me mostró estas fotos —comentó pasando hacia la siguiente página—. Y él si vio las mías, que injusto.

—Piensa que son vergonzosas. No le digas que te las mostré ¿bien? —ella asintió cómplice con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Seguía pasando las páginas del álbum y el pensamiento de "y pensar que antes parecía no tocar ni una mosca" predominaba en su mente. Se detuvo en una sección de fotos donde ya no era un bebé si no un niño.

—Aquí se parece mucho a Henry —exclamó señalando una foto donde se encontraba jugando con unos autos.

— ¿Cierto que si? Aunque por lo visto, Henry no heredará la estatura, cada día lo veo más alto.

—Supongo que cuando este más grande me lo agradecerá —bromeó. Ambas rieron.

Casi al final del álbum, Mikasa se topó con una foto desprendida y doblada en una parte; Se podía ver a una joven Kushel, un Levi con poco tiempo de nacido y en la parte doblada un hombre que nunca había visto. Quedó viéndola un rato. Kushel notó su mirada de confusión.

—Es el padre de Levi —Mikasa se sorprendió al escucharla —. ¿Levi nunca te habló de él, cierto?

—No mucho, casi nada —respondió algo apenada, a pesar de no saber mucho del tema, tenía claro que era un tema sensible—. No le gusta hablar mucho de ello y nunca pregunté nada al respecto.

—No lo culpo —suspiró— Ese hombre solo cambió un par de pañales, no lo vio crecer y no estuvo en momentos importantes para él. Supongo que debe estar feliz con su nueva familia, a menos que también la haya abandonado.

—Señorita Kuchel yo...

—No te disculpes, linda. Hay todo tipo de hombres en este mundo, y agradezco todos los días que Levi no sea como él.

Silencio.

—Levi... —prosiguió— creció sin una figura paterna, tampoco pensaba ser una y ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza la idea de casarse. Pero la vida es tan impredecible y ahora que tiene su propia familia, hace lo que su padre no hizo ni con él ni conmigo. No sabes cuanto me alegra eso y me alegra mucho más que tú seas la mujer que aceptó a mi hijo.

Mikasa la miró conmovida.

—Gracias, por hacerlo feliz, Mikasa.

—Estoy en casa, perdón por la tardanza —recitó abriendo la puerta de su hogar. De camino a casa se había formado un tráfico por culpa de un accidente, ocasionando que llegara algo tarde.

—Bienvenida a casa — La gruesa voz de su esposo, quien se encontraba sentado en el sofá con ropa comoda viendo televisión, se hizo presente sobresaltandola.

—Levi —exclamó sorprendida—, creí que llegarías tarde hoy.

—Se canceló la reunión a última hora. ¿Y eso? —señaló la bolsa que traía en la mano.

—Oh, es el recado que le pediste a tu madre.

— ¿Estuviste con ella? —preguntó tomando la bolsa. Mikasa asintió.

—No te llamé porque asumí que estabas en el trabajo.

Dejo su bolso en el perchero junto a su abrigo.

— ¿Y los niños?

—Acabo de llevarlos a la cama. Salí a eso de las seis y media de la oficina así que pude pasar tiempo con ellos y tu madre pudo irse a su casa temprano. Tambien preparé la cena, iré a servirte—mencionó levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

— ¿La preparaste? —lo siguió.

—Si, supuse que vendrías cansada del trabajo y bueno hace mucho que no cocino, así que ¿por qué no?

Mikasa lo observó con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios mientras él servía. Al sentir la mirada penetrante de su cónyuge giró a verla.

— ¿Qué? ¿tengo un moco en la cara?—cuestionó confuso soltando los utensilios de cocina. En cambio, ella solo se acercó más a él y lo abrazó dejándolo perplejo— ¿Y esto?

— ¿Acaso no puedo abrazarte?

—No es eso, solo ¿Por qué tan de repente? —volvió a preguntar correspondiéndole el abrazo—¿Mhm?—le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

"Creció sin una figura paterna, tampoco pensaba ser una y ni siquiera pensaba en casarse. Pero la vida es tan impredecible y ahora que tiene su propia familia, hace lo que su padre no hizo ni con él ni conmigo."

—Porque quiero, solo eso —respondió afianzando el abrazo.

* * *

_Editado: 04/06/20_


	12. Ill

El sonido de un objeto caer al suelo y un fuerte estornudo la hizo despertar.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos acostumbrándose a la ligera luz que iluminaba la habitación. Giró hacia el pequeño tocador que tenía junto su cama y vio la hora; tres de la mañana.

Removió la sábana que cubría su cuerpo del frío y se colocó sus pantuflas dirigiéndose al escritorio que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación. Su esposo se encontraba ahí sentado en la computadora portátil, trabajando.

Se ubicó detrás de él y colocó su mentón sobre su cabeza y sus manos en los hombros.

—Lamento haberte despertado —musito al sentir su presencia.

Ella agitó su cabeza restandole importancia.

—Deberías estar descansando, Levi.

—Tengo que trabajar —acarició levemente la palida mano de su acompañante, ella las sintió más calidas de lo usual.

—Entiendo pero...— giró la silla haciendo que quedaran uno frente al otro. Al hacerlo frunció un poco su ceño— Levi, tienes la nariz un poco roja —acercó su mano a su mejilla y frente—. Parece que tienes algo de fiebre. No puedes seguir trabajando así.

—Necesito terminar.

—No así. Ven —le tomó la mano haciéndolo levantar y dirigiendolo hacia la cama. Él simplemente soltó un suspiro y se dejó llevar, le dolía un poco el cuerpo.

Ya sentado en el borde de la cama, Mikasa buscó el termómetro que tenía dentro de un pequeño botiquín en uno de las gavetas y lo colocó bajo el brazo de Levi. Después del característico sonido, 39C fue el resultado.

—Tengo frío —anunció.

—Con esta temperatura no me sorprende. Esta mañana llovió, ¿te calló agua encima? —preguntó ayudandolo a recostarse en la cama, luego se encaminó al clóset a buscar una sabana más gruesa.

—Si, olvidé el paraguas. Comenzó a llover cuando bajé del auto.

—Ya veo, y el hecho de que hayas estado en aire acondicionado todo el día y no estés durmiendo bien tampoco ayuda. Te traeré algo de tomar, ya vuelvo.

Al amanecer, Mikasa llamó a Sasha notoficandole que Levi había agarrado un pequeño resfriado y le preguntó si podría cubrir su turno de hoy. Después de un par de bromas de su amiga diciendo que su esposo tenía la fortuna de tener "una sexi enfermera que podría curar desde sus enfermedades hasta sus deseos más impuros" aceptó. El turno que tenía aquel dia no era muy fuerte.

Luego de eso, sirvió el desayuno a sus hijos cuando ya estaban ubicados en la mesa. Le dio desayuno a Nao quien era la menor, degusto el suyo y colocó un poco en una bandeja junto unas medicinas.

— ¿Papá no desayunara con nosotros, mamá? —preguntó curioso Henry. Mikasa negó.

—Esta enfermo así que mejor se lo llevaré a la cama —tomó la bandeja en sus manos y se dirigió a la escalera—. Coman todo ¿esta bien?.

Hanae y Henry asintieron mientras que Nao jugaba con la decoración de la mesa.

—La temperatura ha bajado —comentó Mikasa viendo el termómetro, 37C.—. Te dije que la ducha ayudaría.

—Si, pero el frío que siento ahora no me ayuda —gruñó.

— ¿Quieres un poco de té? —agarró la bandeja con el desayuno ya terminado, él asintió—. Ya vuelvo.

Al salir de la habitación se topó con Hanae.

— ¿Puedo ayudar a cuidar a papá? —Mikasa le dedicó una dulce sonrisa mientras asentía.

—Entra y cuídalo mientras regreso ¿si?

La pequeña asintió y entró a la habitación.

— Buenos días, papá —saludó dirigiéndose a la cama donde se encontraba su progenitor— ¿Estás muy enfermo?

Él negó.

—Ya estoy mejor, pequeña. Solo tengo algo de frío es todo.

Ella asintió. Seguido, colocó una cara pensativa, ¿Que podría hacer para que su padre no tuviera tanto frío?

"Ya se"

Se dirigió a la parte inferior de la cama, subió y gateó hasta quedar junto a Levi, quien se encontraba sentado apoyando su espalda en el umbral de la cama. A continuación, lo rodeó con sus pequeños brazo apoyándose en su pecho. Él la miró confundido.

— ¿A que se debe esto, Hana?

La pequeña alzó su cabecita para ver su rostro.

—Papá tiene frío, así que yo lo abrazare para que este cálido.

Levi le dedicó una mirada llena de ternura mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

* * *

_Editado: 04/06/20_


	13. Happy Birthday

Levi removió el auricular de su oído al escuchar el peculiar sonido de su alarma. La noche anterior la habia programado. Se levantó de la cama cuidadosamente para no despertar a su pareja. Aunque, esta estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para dormir un par de horas más.

Anoche, Mikasa llegó tarde del hospital, todo para tener el día de su cumpleaños libre. Sólo le dijo un "Hola" junto a un pequeño pico en los labios para después lanzarse sobre la cama y caer profundamente dormida.

Se colocó sus pantuflas, fue al baño y lavó su rostro y dientes. Después bajó para dirigirse a la cocina, ya ahí puso manos a la obra. Buscó en Google "English breakfast" que consistía en; jugo de naranja, cereal, frutas frescas, tocino, huevos, salchichas, tostadas con mermelada yuna taza de té. Todo un desayuno completo. Días atrás escuchó a Mikasa decirle a Sasha que vio una imagen en Pinterest y le pareció apetecible así que ¿por qué no intentarlo?

Tuvo algunos problemas en el proceso por algunas cosas que se caían. Temia despertarla pero ella parecía estar demasiado agotada, debido a que en ningún momento bajó a averiguar. Colocó el plato en la mesa y en un pequeño florero colocó una flor.

"Espero y le guste" pensó nervioso.

Oyó unos pasos bajando por las escaleras y se encontró a Henry junto a Hanae con unos obsequios en sus manos.

—Tenemos todo listo, papá —anunció Henry.

—Bien, esperen aquí en lo que despierto a mamá —los niños asintieron y él se aproximó a subir las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta y subió a la cama colocandose a su lado, Mikasa dormía dándole la espalda a su lugar. Un beso en la mejilla, una caricia en la cintura y un travieso apretón en uno de sus pechos, fueron suficientes para que la joven mujer comenzara a moverse.

—Despierta, floja —susurró cerca de su oído. Mikasa poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos y girandose quedando boca arriba— . Ya es de día, cumpleañera —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes. Mikasa devolvió el gesto y se acurrucó en su pecho pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, abrazandolo.

—Es temprano aún. Cinco minutos más.

—Vamos, los niños y yo te preparamos una sorpresa.

Tal y como imaginó, Mikasa se levantó rápidamente de la cama y salió de la habitación dejándolo atrás. Levi no pudo reprimir una sonrisa socarrona.

Después de degustar el delicioso desayuno, decidieron ir a la playa y hospedarse en una de las cabañas que ahí se encontraban. Levi no era muy fanático de ir debido a que la arena le incomodaba, pero a Mikasa le encantaba. Era su cumpleaños, así que cumplir sus caprichos de vez en cuando no era mala idea.

Mientras él manejaba, los niños se encontraban en el asiento de atrás; Hanae y Henry jugaban con la tablet mientras que Nao dormía, a ella no le gustaba levantarse temprano. Mikasa se encontraba en su celular respondiendo mensajes de felicitaciones y riendo por las cosas que enviaban sus compañeros en el grupo del trabajo ¿cómo ese video de ella y Sasha bailando Gangman style en los primeros semestres de la universidad seguía existiendo?

— ¿Estas seguro que no quieres entrar? —Levi negó— Esta bien.

Ella se levantó y se dirigió a la orilla del mar junto a sus hijos. Mikasa tenia colocado la parte superior del traje de baño, un short con los botones sin abrochar y su largo cabello atado. Levi tenía su camisa manga corta desabotonada, una bermuda y gafas de sol. Mientras Mikasa jugaba con los niños, él estaba dentro de una carpa acostado sobre una manta.

Al ver a su esposo, a Mikasa se le ocurrió una idea maliciosa.

—Niños, acérquense —obedecieron—. ¿Qué tal si le hacemos una pequeña broma a papá? —esta vez asintieron emocionados— Hana dame tu cubeta, por favor —la niña se la ofreció. Se dirigió al mar y la llenó de agua. A pasos sigilosos se acercó a su pareja y al estar frente a él, volteó la cubeta ocasionando que el líquido salado le cayera encima.

Levi se sobre exaltó removiendose y quitando sus gafas de sol. Mikasa y los niños rieron a carcajadas.

Mikasa al ver la frívola mirada que le lanzó, emprendió huida cuando él empezó a perseguirla. Los niños reían y gritaban. Para su mala suerte, la alcanzó y la colgó en su hombro tal saco de papas mientras se dirigía al mar.

— ¡Levi, no lo hagas por favor! —suplicaba entre risas y golpes en la espalda— Perdóname.

Él solo la ignoró con una sonrisa ladina.

—Niños —llamó su atención—, esto pasa cuando le hacen bromas pesadas a papá.

Acto seguido, la dejo caer al mar provocando grandes carcajadas en sus hijos.

— ¿Ya están dormidos? —Mikasa asintió cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta de la cabaña— Vamos.

Entrelazaron sus manos y caminaron hacia la orilla del mar sintiendo la brisa alborotando sus cabellos.

—Gracias por lo de hoy, extrañaba venir a este lugar.

—Todo por tu cumpleaños —giró a verla a los ojos—. Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa.

Mikasa susurró un pequeño "gracias" mientras escondía sus mejillas sonrojadas en el calido abrazo que le brindó.

* * *

_Editado: _05/06/20


	14. Special Story: Together

Él no solía prestarle mucha atención al que dirán. Solía ignorar las malas lenguas al igual que las malas vibras. No le importaba que hablaran mal de su persona o que le hicieran críticas, eso era algo que se le hacía banal. Pero el que se metieran con su familia era algo que no podía tolerar.

Era consciente que él y su esposa se llevaban ciertos años y que él había tenido más experiencias a comparación. Entonces, ¿eso quería decir que Mikasa no había "disfrutado tanto la vida" como él?

Esa era una pregunta que no dejaba de pasar por su mente al escuchar a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo hablar sobre ese aspecto. Si bien no le tomaba importancia que hablaran de su persona, el que dos hombres estuvieran hablando de su esposa en el pasillo era algo que iba a llamar su atención. Floch era una persona con la cual solo hablaba de lo estrictamente laboral, su relación era solo de compañerismo, así que esta no era ni buena ni mala. Mas sin embargo, al escucharlo decir:

"— ¿Su esposa recién tiene veintidós años y ya tienen un hijo? Que barbaridad se aprovechó de una niña. A esa edad los jóvenes recién empezamos a vivir, estar casado tan joven es como estar atado. Sumando a que tiene un niño pequeño, no entiendo como los mantendrá. ¿Cree que por tener ese ascenso tendrá suficiente para seguir adelante? Ja, senior* es una burla."

Aquellas palabras provocaron que cerrara sus manos formando dos puños. Las apretó tan fuerte que sus nudillos se colocaron blancos. Salió de su escondite y se dirigió a su oficina. Pudo haberlo confrontado, decirle que era su vida, que él no tenía derecho de decir tales cosas sin saber la verdad, que es un metiche y que solo estaba celoso porque consiguió el ascenso y no él. Pero, no pudo evitar que sus palabras le afectaran.

Mikasa aún era joven, podría estar saliendo con sus amigas cuantas veces quisiera y no estar cuidando a un niño y podría estar trabajando sin estrés ni horas extras para pagar un apartamento tan pequeño.

Él la ayudaba; cuidaba de Henry para que pudiera divertirse y relajarse un poco, trataba de mejorar sus habilidades culinarias para que no siempre fuera ella quien cocinará, limpiaba, la ayudaba con las cuotas del apartamento y demás. Pero, ¿era eso suficiente? No, era su respuesta.

Amaba a Henry, su hijo es una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado y daría cualquier cosa por él, mas no dejaba de pensar que tal vez él pequeño limitara la libertad de Mikasa. ¿Acaso Mikasa se sentia atada y estaba con él por mero compromiso?

"Maldito floch" —pensó. Por su culpa todos sus pensamientos estaban revueltos.

El resto del día estuvo desanimado, sus demonios internos le hacían pensar cosas horribles. ¿En serio había arruinado la vida de Mikasa?

Al llegar al edificio donde vivía se dirigió a su apartamento. Frente a su puerta podía escuchar un pequeño bullicio junto algunas risas dentro. Curioso, abrió la puerta.

— ¡Vamos mi amor, tú puedes! —exclamaba Mikasa emocionada sentada en el piso con sus brazos extendidos—. Ven hacia mamá.

Henry trataba de dar pasos y alcanzarla. El pequeño caía, reía y volvía a levantarse tras los ánimos que le brindaba su progenitora. Cuando por fin llegó, se dejó caer en sus brazos mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—Felicidades por tus primeros pasos —decía sacudiendo su nariz sobre la de su hijo provocando risas en él.

—Pa —soltó alzando la mirada.

— ¿Pa?

Mikasa volteó y encontró a Levi reposando sobre el marco de la puerta.

—Oh, bienvenido a casa —mencionó mientras se levantaba con Henry en brazos— ¿Lo viste?

—Si, que manera de ser recibido —se acercó a Mikasa y cargó a Henry con una tenue sonrisa—. Felicidades, campeón.

—Serviré la cena.

Ya ubicados en la pequeña mesa del comedor, disfrutaron la comida y conversaron poco. No solían hablar demasiado a la hora de comer, pero Mikasa notó a Levi más callado de lo usual e incómodo.

Después de asegurarse que Henry había quedado profundamente dormido, lo acostó suavemente en su cuna. Luego, se dirigió a su cama donde Levi miraba un punto fijo en el techo, pensativo.

Se recostó a su lado y posó su mirada en él.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó.

Él no respondió.

—Si pasa algo puedes decírmelo, tal vez podría ayudarte.

Silencio.

Sabia que en momentos como ese, era mejor no presionarlo. Cuando estaba dispuesta a girarse para darle la espalda y dormir, Levi habló.

—Mikasa, ¿Eres feliz?

Ella lo observó confundida.

— ¿Eres feliz aquí viviendo conmigo y Henry? —aclaró.

—Claro —respondió sin tapujos.

— ¿Segura?

—Por supuesto —sus respuestas eran seguras mas su rostro detonaba confusión.

— ¿No te sientes atada?

"¿Qué cosas dice?"

—Levi, no se porque me estás preguntando esas cosas —se sentó y apoyó en el espaldar de la cama—. Se que nuestra situación ahora no es la mejor. Sin embargo, podemos avanzar mientras estemos juntos —buscó su mano para luego entrelazar sus dedos—. No me arrepiento de nada y nunca lo haré, así que no dudes de mi.

Levi se posicionó junto a ella aún con sus dedos entrelazados.

—Podrías estar disfrutando tu juventud y libertad con tus amigos ahora mismo o incluso estar con alguien con un mejor trabajo que el mío.

—Lo dices como si me colocarás un arma en la cabeza y me obligaras a quedarme. Disfrutar con amigos no es solo salir de fiesta y tomar hasta el hastío, además sabes que nunca fui ese tipo de chica. Tengo responsabilidades ahora en las que me debo enfocar, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga tiempo para divertirme —soltó la unión de sus dedos. Ya con su mano libre le propinó un leve empujón en su coronilla provocando que Levi apoyara su cabeza en su hombro—; Me ayudas, te preocupas por mi y nunca me dejaste sola, ¿cómo podría sentirme arrepentida, atada o con ganas de buscar a otro hombre, tonto? Amo a Henry y te amo a ti. Nunca los dejaré solos, no lo olvides.

Levi sonrió.

—Lo siento —musito—. No volverá a pasar.

Floch podía pensar lo que quisiese, al final del día eso no era cierto.

Mikasa lo amaba y eso era lo único que le importaba.

* * *

_Senior: Vendría siendo el equivalente de "senpai" en Estados Unidos.__Los special storys son historias que han pasado antes del nacimiento de los niños u después cuando ya estos son adolescentes.__Esta primera fue hecha por sugería de un user en wattpad y me gusto mucho la idea y decidí escribir. Si tienen alguna sugerencia de alguna temática que quieras leer, por favor haganmelo saber.__Perdón por la desaparición.__las quiere__Val_

_Editado: 05/06/20_


	15. Encounter

Hanae tomó asiento en el suelo con lágrimas brotaban en sus ojos, se sentía tan asustada.

Estaba de compras en el supermercado con su padre. Levi empujaba el carrito y ella estaba sentada dentro. Se fastidió unos minutos después y Levi la colocó en el piso. Mientras Levi miraba un cargador para su computadora, la pequeña niña se alejó y distrajo viendo unos ositos de peluche en el pasillo de Juguetería que estaba justo al lado. Cuando decidió volver con su papá el ya no estaba ahí.

Sus sollozos se detuvieron al notar que alguien se agachaba a su lado.

—Oye, niña.

Ella no alzó la mirada.

—Oye, te estoy hablando a ti, ¿por qué lloras?.

—Mamá y papá no me dejan hablar con personas que no conozco —murmuró bajito, para suerte del hombre, logró escucharla.

—Ya lo hiciste.

Hanae resoplo al notarlo.

—No te haré nada, vamos.

Aunque dudosa al principio, la niña poco a poco fue levantando su mirada. El hombre que junto a ella se aunque debía tener sus años vividos debido a las arrugas en sus ojo, estaba bien conservado.

—¿Por qué llorabas?

Hanae no respondió.

—Eres una niña difícil, eso está bien. Pero si no me dices que te pasa no te podré ayudar.

—No se donde esta mi papá —su suave voz se escuchaba rota—. Quería ver los juguetes pero cuando volteé el ya no estaba.

El hombre notó que la niña estaba a punto de romper en llanto. No era la persona más inteligente del mundo pero sabia que dejar a una niña tan pequeña sola podría ser peligroso. No tenía mucha prisa, al fin y al cabo no tenía a nadie que esperara por él. Decidió que sentarse junto a ella mientras su progenitor aparecía era lo mejor.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a buscarlo? –ella negó— ¿por qué?

—Mi papá dice que si me pierdo, debo quedarme en el mismo lugar porque así será más fácil encontrarme.

—¿Y si no te encuentra?

La niña se asustó.

—Si lo hará, papá vendrá por mi. No diga esas cosas feas, señor. ¿Dejaría a su hijo solo?

El hombre no respondió. Se formó un silencio y Hanae limpio las pocas lágrimas ubicadas en sus mejillas con el dorso de sus manos.

—Tus ojos —comentó luego de unos pocos minutos —... se parecen a los de un niño que conocí hace mucho tiempo.

La pequeña giró curiosa hacia a él.

—La forma y su color son iguales, incluso te pareces un poco a él.

—¿Como se llamaba? —sintió interés por el tema. Su ceño se frunció cuando aquel sujeto volvió a permanecer en silencio.

—Incluso tienes los mismos gestos que él —dijo mientras soltaba una risa socarrona— ¿cómo te llamas niña?

Ahora fue turno de Hanae quedar en silencio.

—Ya veo que no me lo vas a decir —ella negó nuevamente—. Eres una niña muy inteligente.

Hanae le sonrió levemente por el cumplido y él le correspondió.

—¡Hana!

Ella giró su cabecita al lado izquierdo del pasillo encontrándose a su papá mirando de un lado a otro buscándola. Se levantó rápidamente del suelo y corrió hacia él con sus brazos extendidos a la vez que lo llamaba. Levi suspiró aliviado al escuchar su voz y se agachó para recibirla en sus brazos.

Hanae rodeó sus brazos en su cuello cuando la alzó, Levi le dio un pequeño beso en la frente para luego abrazarla fuertemente.

—Mi pequeña, me asustaste.

—Lo siento —murmuró triste sobre su hombro.

—Que esto no vuelva a pasar ¿está bien? —Aunque su tono era autoritario no era brusco. Hanae asintió y se separó— ¿tuviste miedo?

—Solo un poquito porque sabia que papá vendría a buscarme.

Levi sonrió.

—Bien, ya te encontré a ti, ahora debemos encontrar el carrito. Por el susto no se donde lo dejé.

Hanae asintió y cuándo estuvo en el piso, se aseguró de agarrar fuertemente la mano de su padre.

Volteó para despedirse de aquel hombre que la acompañó mas se sorprendió al ver que no estaba.

"_Se fue_" —pensó.

—¿Crees que mami se asuste cuando le cuente que me perdí?

Levi se tensó al imaginar a Mikasa acercándose lentamente a él para una larga charla, acompañada de "Esa" mirada característica cuando se enojaba, mientras golpeaba una y otra vez el cucharón contra su mano derecha

—Será mejor si esto se convierte en nuestro pequeño secreto, Hana —comentó—. Te prometo que si no le dices a mamá, te compraré las galletas que tanto te gustan.

Hanae asintió sin pensarlo dos veces y arrastro a su padre al pasillo de dulces ignorando completamente que primero debían buscar el carrito.

Cuando estuvo seguro que padre e hija se habían alejado lo suficiente, el hombre salió del pasillo donde se escondía.

—Un gusto haberte conocido, pequeña Hanae —murmuró para así mismo con una ligera sonrisa mientras veía a la niña.

_"Creciste bien, Levi. Gracias por no haber seguido un mal camino como yo"_

Acomodo su chaqueta, tomo sus cosas y salió de la tienda.


	16. Special story: El poder despertado

_Henry Ackerman_

_15 años._

No sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación. El solo terminaba de regar algunos vegetales del huerto que estaba ubicado en el patio trasero cuando escuchó un estruendo proveniente del salón principal junto un grito agudo. Soltó la regadera y corrió hacia dentro del antiguo palacio donde vivía.

Encontró a sus hermanas de diez y trece años arrinconadas temblando del miedo mientras un hombre de aspecto desconocido se dirigía hacia ellas. Se acercó rápidamente al intruso y lo empujó. Aquel hombre sonrió mostrando sus amarillentos dientes. Henry lo observó con asco y recelo.

—Por fin los encontré —comentó el sujeto desde el suelo, el empujón de Henry había sido tan fuerte que lo hizo tambalear y posteriormente caer—… titanes humanos.

Henry frunció el ceño confundido, ¿titanes? Según lo que sus padres le habían contado, estos habían desaparecido luego de una gran guerra donde habían participaron. El extraño aprovechó el desconcierto del joven para estirar su pierna y golpear su espinilla.

Henry llevó por impulso sus manos a la zona lastimada. Cuando se encorvó el hombre se levantó rápidamente y clavó su codo en su espalda provocando que cayera al piso. Ambas niñas quienes se encontraban abrazadas la una a la otra, gritaron al ver como ese hombre sacaba una gran jeringa de su bolsillo.

Henry se removió tratando de escapar pero aquel sujeto tenía su pie fuertemente afirmado sobre su espalda.

—Mi experimento por fin estará completo —una sonrisa burlona adornaba su rostro cada vez que el chico se movía exasperadamente buscando una salida—. Tranquilo niño no dolerá. Creo.

Hanae en su estado de ansiedad y desespero, tomó un pequeño cuadro que estaba a su lado y lo arrojó a la cabeza del intruso antes de que introdujera la jeringa en el brazo de su hermano. El hombre volteó molesto paralizando a la pequeña. Al remover su pie, Henry se levantó del suelo al instante y agarró el cuello de su camisa por la parte de atrás para después chocar su cuerpo contra la pared.

A pesar de su edad demasiado adulta, aquel sujeto tenía mucha fuerza. Golpeó con su codo el abdomen de Henry haciéndolo retroceder. Luego lo tomó de los hombros y lo arrojó hacia la dura pared de concreto. Henry jadeo del dolor al recibir otro golpe en su abdomen. Al ver las heridas de su hermano, Nao comenzó a llorar. Hanae trataba de tranquilizarla como podía.

—Si no te quedas quieto por las buenas —pateó el costado del cuerpo de Henry haciendo que sus piernas temblaban y cayera sentado al suelo—, lo harás por las malas. A menos que quieras que tus hermanas estén en tu lugar.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarlas —logró decir entre sus dolorosos jadeos.

_"A buena hora se fueron los guardias" _pensó molesto.

—Que tierno —su tono sarcástico lo molestó aún más—. Esto hubiera sido más fácil si no te hubieras entrometido.

Henry se levantó del suelo tan rápido como pudo y le propinó un puñetazo en su nariz. Al hacerlo trastabillar se acercó logrando proponerle varios más. Agradeció internamente las clases de defensa personal que su padre le había estado propiciando. El desconocido sujeto, cansado del inquieto comportamiento del muchacho, lo agarró fuertemente del cuello e hizo que retrocederá y bruscamente estrellara su cuerpo con la dura pared de concreto.

—¡Hermano! —exclamó Hanae asustada tratando de ir a su auxilió.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte —mascullo—. Toma a Nao y escóndete. Yo me encargaré de él.

—Pero…

—¡Ahora!

La niña cerró sus ojos frustrada al no poder ayudarlo y tomó fuertemente la mano de su hermana menor jaloneándola hacia las escaleras.

_"Mamá, papá, por favor, regresen pronto"_ rogó escondida dentro del armario de su habitación.

Henry trataba de liberarse del hombre, pero era imposible. Se desesperó aumentó al sentir que el aire en sus pulmones comenzaba a faltar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Sangre —respondió—, sangre Ackerman.

Henry se enfureció al ver que el hombre no iba a decir más. Con las poca fuerza que le quedaba, estampó su puño en el pecho ajeno, logrando alejarlo nuevamente. Separándose de la pared, inhaló y exhaló rápidamente tratando de recuperar aire. Con su paciencia al limite, el hombre golpeó fuertemente a Henry en el rostro ocasionando que cayera y su cabeza golpeara violentamente el suelo.

—Las niñas me causarán menos problemas que tú.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de dirigirse a las escaleras. Henry aún en el suelo, trataba de recuperar fuerzas. Apretó fuertemente sus párpados para evitar desmayarse. Tenía que levantarse, sus hermanas estaban en peligro. Había prometido cuidarlas con su vida. Que sin importar lo que pasara las mantendrían a salvo.

Se arrastró por el suelo y escaleras tratando de llegar a la habitación donde se encontraban. Al llegar sus ojos se estrecharon al ver como aquel hombre, de espaldas, tenía agarrada fuertemente del brazo a Hanae y de la cintura a Nao tratando de acercar la jeringa a cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Sus hermanas gritaban y pataleaban tratando de separarse de él.

"_Basta_" pensó mientras una extraña fuerza se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

_"Detente_" una especie de corto en su cerebro hizo que su vista se cegara.

"_Ellas son mi familia"_ Se levantó del suelo.

"_No son personas que deberías tocar_" Sigilosamente se acercó al escritorio de Hanae y tomó unas tijeras.

No supo cuándo o cómo había obtenido tanta velocidad, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había traspasado la espalda del hombre con el filo de las tijeras.

Nao gritó al ver sangre salir de la boca las desconocido . Observo a su hermano y un escalofrío recorrió por su espalda al notar su mirada. Ya no era calidad. Era más tenebrosa, más fría.

El agarre se aflojó y tanto ella como Hanae gatearon hacia una de las esquinas del cuarto. Se abrazo fuertemente a su hermana mayor buscando protección. Hanae la acogió protectoramente mientras sorprendida, veía como su hermano seguía apuñalado salvajemente al extraño intruso.

—Henry —musito para si misma.

(…)

Al entrar a la casa y ver el desorden, todos los sentidos de Mikasa se pusieron alerta. Llamó los nombres de sus hijos repetidas veces sin respuesta alguna. Levi los buscó en el patio trasero y en la cocina con el mismo resultado.

Ambos subieron rápidamente las escaleras al escuchar como un objeto caía al piso. La puerta de la habitación de Hanae estaba abierta donde se escuchaban fuertes sollozos y lamentos. Entraron y no pudieron creer lo que veían.

—No —jadeó Mikasa atónita.

Había un cuerpo sin vida en el suelo, su hijo mayor cubierto de sangre llorando de rodillas con tijeras en mano y sus hijas en un rincón asustadas.

Mikasa se acercó lentamente a Henry y cayó de rodillas frente a él.

—Yo no hice nada malo, ¿verdad, mamá? —dijo al sentir la presencia de su progenitora.

Mikasa posó sus dedos en el mentón de su hijo haciendo que levantara su mirada.

—Yo solo quería protegerlas.

La joven mujer lo atrajo delicadamente a su cuerpo cuando él rompió en llanto. Acarició suavemente su cabello y murmuraba frases tratando de tranquilizarlo. _"Esta bien, ya pasó"_

Dirigió su mirada hacia su esposo quien también abrazaba a sus hijas tratando de ocultar la vista del cuerpo ensangrentado, a pesar de que ellas habían visto como el hombre había terminado así.

Ambos sabían lo que había ocurrido sin siquiera haber estado ahí. Ambos sabían que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir pero intentaban evitarlo. Pero fue inevitable, ya Henry había despertado su poder Ackerman.

(…)

Días después del suceso, describieron la identidad del sujeto. Su nombre eran Xeo ling, un extranjero proveniente de otro tipo de raza oriental que anteriormente vivía en Hizuru. Al entrar en su residencia, esta estaba llena de notas y líquidos desconocidos. Según le informaron a Mikasa, el hombre estaba obsesionado con el casi extinto clan Ackerman y decidió crear una manera de que estos pudieran obtener forma titánica. Queriendo hacer posible lo imposible.

Desde ese momento, Mikasa aumentó la seguridad de su hogar.

* * *

_Nao Ackerman_

_12 años_

—Uno, dos, golpe. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, derecha. Bien, eso fue todo por hoy.

Nao suspiró exhausta a la vez que hacia una reverencia a su superior. El maestro Fuji enseñaba artes marciales en el palacio principal de Hizuru. Un día por curiosidad vio una clase que el impartía y preguntó si podía intentarlo. El aceptó con gusto. Era un hombre ya entrado de edad, afectuoso y generoso. Quien con toda su paciencia y cariño, le enseñaba a la pequeña Nao y a varios chicos más, todos sus conocimientos y experiencia.

Todos los días, a la misma hora ella se dirigía hacia él. Algunas veces después de un largo día de entrenamiento, él, muy amable, le ofrecía té. Y esta era una de esas.

—Tus habilidades han mejorado mucho, Nao —comentó mientras vertía el cálido líquido en dos tazas—. Al igual que yo, tus padres se han de sentir orgullosos.

Ella sonrió agradecida al tiempo que sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo.

—Es un honor, gran maestro.

—Es por eso que, te quiero entregar esto.

El hombre se dirigió a una esquina del gran salón tomando una funda.

—Es la katana que usaba cuando era joven. Veo un gran potencial en ti, pequeña Nao. Uno mayor al de cualquier estudiante que haya tenido. Quiero que la recibas.

Nao trató de negarse al ser un objeto tan importante, pero él insistió y no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar.

—Mañana encontrémonos en la pradera donde solíamos practicar antes. Te enseñaré algunas técnicas con ella.

Ella asintió emocionada y tomó su bebida.

—¿Cómo está su alteza Mikasa?

—Gran maestro, ya le he dicho que a mamá no le gusta que la llamen así —dijo con una sonrisa ladina—. Y mucho menos de parte de usted que ya es parte de nuestra familia.

—Lo se, pero es inevitable. Desde que la señorita Mikasa vino aquí, todo empezó a ir por el camino correcto —tomó un sorbo de té—. Es una gran mujer.

Nao asintió de acuerdo mientras colocaba la taza vacía sobre la mesa.

—Algún día, me gustaría ser tan fuerte como mamá. Ella es tenaz y hermosa, es una motivación para mi. Quiero ser como ella y proteger a las personas que quiero, especialmente a usted gran maestro.

El hombre sonrió con ternura.

—Lo lograrás, pequeña Nao. Por supuesto que sí.

Minutos después, Nao se levantó y se despidió de él. Ya era su hora de regresar.

—Gran maestro, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? —cuestionó antes de salir.

—Claro.

—Hace unos años mi hermano mayor, Henry, actúo raro. Alguien entró a la casa y peleó con él hasta dejarlo muy adolorido. Pero, luego de unos minutos derrotó a ese hombre. El dice que sintió una especie de energía recorrer por su cuerpo al vernos a mi y a mi hermana en peligro. Le tratamos de preguntar a nuestros padres pero se rehúsan a contestar, ¿qué cree que pueda ser?

No era la primera vez que esa pregunta llegaba a sus oídos, incluso Henry se lo había preguntado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Sabia la respuesta, pero no era su deber decírselas. El había visto a Henry pelear y sus habilidades lo dejaron boquiabierto. Sabia que había despertado el famoso poder que característico de los Ackerman, al fin y al cabo él había convivido con ellos antes de la persecución por parte de la realeza. Habló con Mikasa al respecto, pero ella le aseguró que pronto hablaría con ellos. Pero por lo que podía notar, aún no lo hacía. No la culpaba, sus hijos eran jóvenes y seria demasiado que procesar. Sabia que el momento llegaría , aunque tarde, porque en su interior tenía el presentimiento que lo haría después de que todos sus hijos lograran el despertar.

—No —respondió luego de unos largos segundos—, no lo sé. Me disculpo.

—No se preocupe. Gracias aún así —después de eso, se fue.

(…)

Mientras se dirigía al lugar asignado el día anterior con su discípula, Fuji sintió una presencia extraña a sus espaldas. Parecía que alguien lo seguía. Con el rabillo de su ojo derecho miró a la persona tras suyo. Esta tenía un aspecto sospechoso, caminaba con los brazos cruzados, sus manos escondidas en las mangas de su Kimono y su mirada gacha.

Al llegar a la falda de la pradera, se giró para confrontar a aquella persona.

—Revela tu identidad y deja el misterio atrás, por favor.

El anciano frunció el ceño al ver el rostro de aquel sujeto.

—¿Me recuerdas?

Luego de pensar unos minutos, respondió:

—Oh, eres el único dijo de mi antiguo estudiante Hirishima Yairo. Hirishima Katsumoto. Hace muchos años que no te había visto, haz crecido bien, muchacho.

El joven no respondió. Fuji incomodo por su silencio prosiguió:

—¿Se te ofrece algo?

Silencio.

—Si no tienes ninguna inquietud, seguiré mi camino. Una estudiante especial está esperándome en la cima de esa colin…

Un dolor punzante en su muslo lo hizo callar. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido al ver como el chico frente a él sostenía un cuchillo manchado de su sangre.

—Katsumoto —jadeó— ¿por qué…?

—Venganza —dijo antes de mover el cuchillo en dirección a su brazo, para mala suerte del muchacho, logro esquivarlo—. Vengar la muerte de mi padre, la muerte que tu causante.

Fuji esquivaba los ataques de su contrincante mientras su mano estaba sobre su muslo tratando de parar inútilmente el sangrado.

—Katsumoto, estás entendiendo mal. Déjame explicarte.

—¡Callate! —gritó.

Cada vez más se le hacía difícil evadir los ataques debido a su edad. Tiempo después cayó al suelo luego de tropezar con una roca. Su atacante aprovecho para enterrar el cuchillo en su hombro.

—Katsumoto, la muerte de tu padre fue una muerte justa —jadeó de dolor al sentir como el cuchillo atravesaba esta vez su brazo—. Le hizo mucho daño al pueblo.

—¡Mentira! El era bueno. Solo quería paz en nuestro país, ¡¿Por qué lo mataste?!

—¿Exterminar un linaje ligado al nuestro es la manera de conseguir paz? Tú padre asesinó a muchas personas inocentes por sus ideales retorcidos. ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí matar a mi propio estudiante?

A la vez que los ojos del joven se llenaron de lagrimas, fuji siguió hablando:

—Yo no quería hacerlo, incluso dudé dudé mucho. Pero no había otra forma de detenerlo. Era mejor que yo me deshiciera de él antes de que el rey lo masacrara frente a toda la ciudad. Se que lo admirabas, Katsumoto. Pero su error era incorregible.

Fuji levantó su brazo tomando suavemente la mano del hijo de su ex estudiante.

—Olvidemos este desastre, Katsumoto.

Luego de vacilar unos segundos, Katsumoto soltó bruscamente su mano. Alzó el cuchillo y lo condujo directo al pecho de Fuji.

—Hirishima —musito.

—Aún así mi padre no volverá y yo seguiré viviendo siendo el hazme reír de todos al no tener familia. Seguiré la voluntad de mi padre y tú no intervendrás.

(…)

Nao exhaló impaciente mientras balanceaba sus pies. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que había llegado y no había ninguna señal de su maestro. Algo que le pareció sumamente extraño al él ser una persona fiel seguidora de la puntualidad. Se estremeció al pensar que algo le podía haber pasado.

Bajo de un salto de la gran roca donde estaba sentada y caminó rápidamente hacia la entrada de la pradera.

Ahogó un grito al ver como un chico (un poco mayor que ella) a pocos metros, repartía salvajes cuchilladas en el cuerpo de su maestro. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y sus ojos picaban por culpa de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

"_Gran maestro"_ sin previo aviso, su mano se dirigió a la Katana que tenía ajustada en su cintura. Una sensación extraña recorrio sus venas y su vista nublo. Desvaino la Katana y sus pies se movieron rápidamente hacia el inicio de la pradera.

Katsumoto cuando sintió la presencia de la niña, ya era demasiado tarde. La Katana había cortado su cuerpo por la mitad.

Después de ver el cuerpo caer al suelo con un ruido sordo, Nao con fuertes sollozos, giró su cabeza hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Fuji.

_"Perdóneme, perdóneme gran maestro. Dije que iba a protegerlo y falle"_

Dejó caer la Katana al piso cuando un dolor se apoderó de su cabeza. Poco a poco el dolor fue aumentando. Su cuerpo dejó de responder mientras todo a su alrededor se volvía negro.

(…)

Mikasa se sobresaltó cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió abruptamente.

—Princesa Mikasa —pronuncio uno de sus más fieles servidores tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Yuudai, ya te he dicho que solo me llames por mi nombre —aunque ya llevaba años en Hizuru, aún no se acostumbraba a que la trataran como parte de la realiza— ¿Qué sucede?

—Su, Nao, hija, suelo. —balbuceó sin sentidos tratando de recuperar la compostura.

—¿Qué le sucedió a Nao? —preguntó abruptamente mientras se levantaba de su escritorio—. Habla ya.

Cuando Yuudai habló, Mikasa salió corriendo de la habitación.(…)

* * *

Después de brindarles una reverencia de agradecimiento a sus servidores por haber traído a su hija a su casa, dirigió su vista al sofá donde se encontraba acostada sin despertar aun. Levi, sentado de cuclillas, acariciaba suavemente su flequillo. Se colocó junto a él y tomó la mano de su pequeña.

—Lo más seguro es que haya sufrido un desmayo por la conmoción —comentó Levi—, despertará pronto seguramente —suspiró—. De los tres creía que Nao nunca despertaría. Era la más dulce.

Mikasa sintió su estómago removerse al escuchar la palabra "_era_" sabia que después de ese acontecimiento, la actitud de su hija cambiara por completo justo como le había pasado a Henry. Ya no sería la dulce y sonriente Nao, a partir de ese momento sería una niña más fría y estoica.

—Mikasa, pienso que deberíamos…

—No —lo interrumpió—, no aún.

—Mikasa…

—En otro momento les hablaremos al respecto, solo que… aún no.

Levi solo suspiró y siguió acariciando el cabello de su hija.

* * *

_Hanae Ackerman_

_15 años_

Ella caminaba por el misma camino todos los días después de acompañar un rato a su madre en el trabajo. Su cabello se movía al son del viento y sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban. El, por su parte, siempre se escondía detrás del mismo árbol para verla. Esperaba y esperaba, no importa si eran horas o minutos, siempre estaba dispuesto a verla.

Su problema, el chico que iba a su lado. Había observado que él había notado su presencia varias veces, arruinando sus planes. Nunca pudo acercarse a la hermosa Hanae por su culpa.

Ese día, otra vez lo había atrapado.

—Hiro, ¿ocurre algo? —La dulce voz de Hanae le hizo desviar su mirada.

—No, nada.

Le regaló una dulce sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

—No tienes que acompañarme siempre, ¿sabes? —comentó la chica luego de un tiempo.

—Es peligroso que camines sola, hay muchas personas extrañas por aquí —pronunció en tono severo mientras miraba disimuladamente al lugar donde había visto a aquel sujeto.

—A veces sueles ser peor que mi hermano. —bromeó.

Una roca en el camino hizo que Hanae se tropezara pero gracias a los reflejos de Hiro, no cayó.

—Gracias —balbuceó mientras se sonrojaba.

—¿Estas bien? —su tono denotaba preocupación y sus manos seguían sobre su cintura.

—Si.

Hiro pudo sentir un aura pensada a sus espaldas. Sabia que el sujeto seguía ahí, y sabia que los había visto como también sabía que estaba enojado.

(…)

Al día siguiente, se sorprendió al ver caminar al chico solo sin ella a su lado.

Hiro se detuvo a mitad del camino y suspiró.

—Se que estas ahí, sal —Musito seriamente.

Lentamente el hombre fue saliendo de su escondite y se ubicó frente suyo. En eso, Hiro habló.

—Hablaré in rodeos, ¿podrías dejar a Hanae en paz?—frunció el ceño al escuchar al hombre soltar una risa socarrona—. No encuentro lo divertido.

—Tú, tú eres divertido—volvió a reír— ¿Qué te hace creer, mocoso, que yo me apartaría de mi hermosa Hanae?

—¿Mi? —articulo incrédulo.

La risa burlona de aquel sujeto lo irritaba.

—¿Qué pretendes con ella,maldito pervertido? Hanae es una niña.

—Si, es una niña. Muy hermosa por cierto. Ese largo cabello, esos ojos y su cuerpo tan…

Un golpe en el rostro por parte de Hiro no le permitió continuar.

—Te hice una pregunta, más te vale responderla.

—Ah, ya veo —musito el hombre mientras acariciaba su mandíbula tratando de amortiguar el dolor—. Hanae te gusta.

Hiro no respondió simplemente rodo sus ojos. Pero el ligero rubor de sus mejillas lo delató.

—Supongo que tengo razón —dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba—. Pero, solo hay un dueño para Hanae y ese soy yo, Morishiba Iwao.

Hiro fue rápido y desenvaino su Katana cuando vio al tipo acercarse a eél on el propósito de lastimarlo con la suya.

—¿Dueño? —repitió sarcástico el joven—. Hanae no es un animal como para tener un dueño.

—Ya te dije que no te entrometas.

Hiro tragó saliva al notar el cambio en la mirada de aquel sujeto. Esta no expresaba nada, era escéptica. Mas el extraño brillo que tenía confirmo su teoría. Ese hombre estaba loco, no, obsesionado por Hanae.

El sonido que inundaba el lugar era el choque de sus armas. El tal Iwao era ágil para su edad, sus movimientos eran rápidos y parecía no estar cansado. Al contrario de Hiro quien ya sentía los estragos de la pelea.

El chico observó que alguien se iba a cercando, trató de decirle que no se acercase, que podía ser peligroso. Al notar la distracción del muchacho, Iwao aprovechó para dar su golpe final.

(…)

Hanae quedó paralizada en su lugar. Su canasta llena de frutas cayó al suelo y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

_"¿Por qué?" _pensaba.

¿Por qué la cabeza de Hiro estaba en el suelo, alejada de su cuerpo?

Iwao al sentir una presencia se giró a la defensiva pero al ver quién era su semblante suavizó.

—Hana —murmuró con una sonrisa.

La chica no respondió, estaba ensimismada viendo el lugar cubierto de sangre.

—No sabes cuanto había esperado por este momento —señaló el cuerpo de Hiro antes de continuar—. Ahora ya no hay ningún obstáculo entre nosotros. Podre estar a tu lado.

Ahora la mirada de Hanae estaba en el cesto que antes estaba lleno de frutas frescas. Su cuerpo aun no dejaba de temblar y su vista comenzaba a opacarse.

El hombre se iba acercando a ella con pasos cortos. Su mano estaba extendida esperando ser tomada.

—Deshacerme de él era la única manera de poder acercarme a ti. Ahora, tú y yo podemos ser felices junt…

Un fuerte golpe en el estómago cortó sus palabras. Fue tanta la fuerza, que provocó que un poco de sangre saliera de su boca. Intento volver a hablar sin embargo, recibió otro fuerte golpe, esta vez en su rostro. Uno tras otro.

Hanae no estaba pensando en esos instantes, simplemente se dejó llevar por esa extraño sentimiento que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Ese día planeaba decirle sus sentimientos a Hiro y pasar un rato agradable con él frente al lago.

Cuando su ira se disipó, cayó al suelo. Miró fríamente el destrozado cuerpo del hombre para luego romper en llanto al ver el de Hiro.

* * *

La actitud de Mikasa había estado diferente los últimos días y Levi lo notó. Cada vez que quería preguntar al respecto ella simplemente desviaba el tema o se marchaba sin decir nada.

Un día, detuvo el papeleo que estaba llenando debido a un fuerte estruendo que provenía de la cocina. Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió ahí. Al parecer Mikasa había dejado caer la tetera llena de agua caliente de la estufa. Por suerte, no se había hecho daño.

—Lo siento —murmuró suavemente Mikasa—, estaba distraída…

—Suficiente.

Sin decir más, Levi la agarró del brazo y la llevó a rastras a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con llave y tomó asiento sobre su cama dejando a Mikasa de pie frente suyo.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa últimamente? Y quiero la verdad, Mikasa —su mirada era tan intimidante como su voz, ambos exigían una respuesta.

Mikasa bajó su mirada mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

—Perdóname si te hice preocupar es solo que —boto una gran cantidad de aire antes de continuar—… estoy asustada.

Al ver la mirada confusa de Levi, continuó:

—Siento miedo por los niños. Todos al parecer lograron despertarar el poder y era algo que quería evitar a todos costa. Quería que tuvieran una vida normal y tranquila pero no pude lograrlo. Siento que no pude protegerlos como esperaba. Quiero explicarles al respecto pero temo como lo vayan a tomar.

Levi suspiró cansado y extendió su mano tomando la de su esposa. Esta era una de esas pocas veces donde Mikasa sacaba a la luz su lado más vulnerable y lleno de preocupaciones. Solía ser bastante sensible al respecto y él siempre trataba de escoger las palabras correctas para evitar lastimarla.

La atrajo hacia él y la sentó sobre sus piernas. Delicadamente levantó su mentón para que pudiera verlo a los ojos.

—No hables como si tuvieras que cargar con esta situación tu sola. No olvides que ahora somos una familia. Hablaremos los dos con ellos más tarde y trataremos de explicarles todo lo que sabemos. Ellos entenderán son inteligentes, después de todo son mis hijos ¿no? —Mikasa dejó escapar una suave risa desganada mientras Levi colocaba sus manos sobre sus mejillas y juntaba sus frentes—. Sin olvidar que, al contrario de nosotros, ellos no están solos. Siempre vamos a permanecer junto a ellos sin importar que.

Ella asintió aún frotando su frente con la suya. Levi se acercó y cortó la pequeña distancia que había entre ellos propiciándole un corto beso de piquito. Mikasa lo abrazó vigorosamente ocultando su rostro en su cuello.

Tenia razón, sus hijos no iban a estar solos. Los tenían a ellos, vivos, brindándoles todo lo que no tuvieron en el pasado y eso era más que suficiente.

* * *

_Fue algo diferente, pero espero que les haya gustado._


	17. Time

—Bien Hanna, ya puedes bajarte.

La niña obedeció y con cuidado, descendió de la espalda de su padre. Luego de eso, Nao se acercó corriendo entusiasmada exclamando repetidas veces_ "Ahora sigo yo" "yo"_. Levi dejo caer más su espalda para que su pequeña hija pudiera subir.

Algunas veces, cuando el tiempo lo permitía, solía hacer unos minutos de ejercicio antes de ir a trabajar. Esa mañana se había despertado más temprano de lo usual y decidió aprovechar. En el momento de las flexiones, les ofrecía a sus hijas subirse sobre él para tener más peso, ellas aceptaban rápidamente debido a que sentían que estaban en un sube y baja.

El sonido de una bocina se hizo presente llamando la atención de todos.

—Hanae, Henry, ya llegó el bus escolar —anunció Mikasa desde la cocina.

Los recién nombrados se levantaron rápidamente del sofá tomando sus mochilas. Se acercaron a su papá y se despidieron con un abrazo para después ir hacia su madre y repetir la acción.

Cuando Mikasa abrió la puerta para que los niños salieran, se encontró con su madre. Después de un cálido buenos días, Mikasa bajó a Nao de la espalda de Levi para entregársela a su madre. Debido a que una de las maestras enfermó, Nao no podría ir a la guardería. Por ende, pasaría el día con sus abuelos hasta que Mikasa saliera del trabajo.

Le dio un besito en la frente a su hija, se despidió de su madre y cerró la puerta.

—¿Podrías reemplazar a Nao? —le preguntó Levi antes de que pudiera regresar a la cocina— Me faltaban cinco para terminar.

—¿Seguro? No quiero romperte la espalda —bromeó.

Él hizo un ademán para que se subiera y ella, encogiendo sus hombros, obedeció.

Mala idea, o eso pensaba Levi. Mikasa estaba abrazada a su espalda con las piernas enrolladas en su cintura. Al llevar un pijama tan corto podía sentir sus gruesos muslos y al no llevar sostén, percibía como sus pechos se presionaban a él. Sin olvidar mencionar que el cálido beso que dio en su hombro, no ayudaba mucho.

_"Maldita sea, ha pasado mucho tiempo"_ mascullo para si, internamente.

Cuando por fin terminó, se dejó caer al piso después de que Mikasa se bajara y se arrodillara a su lado. Eso había sido más difícil de lo que creyó.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya la edad te está pasando factura? —cuestionó jocosa.

—Créeme que no.

Acto seguido, se colocó boca arriba y dirigió su mano a la cintura de Mikasa. Lentamente, la atrajo hacia él hasta ubicarla sobre su regazo.

—¿Sabes? —continuó— Solo estamos tú y yo ahora.

Mikasa se sonrojó al sentir como su mano se colaba por debajo de su blusa.

—Levi, debemos ir a trabajar —dijo deteniendo su mano que subía cada vez más—. Tenemos que salir a eso de las nueve y debo ducharme máximo a las ocho.

Levi giró su vista al reloj de pared. Eran las siete y media: Ya habían desayunado, por ende solo les quedaría bañarse, vestirse e irse.

—Si hay tiempo —aseguró, llevando sus manos al trasero de su esposa. Esta pegó un saltito por el repentino agarre—, si supieras todo lo que puedo hacer en media hora.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, se levantó del suelo con Mikasa en brazos. Ella trataba de liberarse de su agarre, removiéndose y recordando que llegarían tarde, Levi solo la ignoraba.

Al llegar a la habitación, la arrojo sobre la cama y se ubicó sobre ella, llenando su cuello de besos y mordidas.

Mikasa seguía sacudiéndose, pero esta vez era por las cálidas corrientes que recorrían todo su cuerpo gracias a las caricias y besos de su esposo. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que estuvo así con Levi. A pesar de ello, su mirada seguía clavada en el reloj que se encontraba sobre el tocador junto a su cama; siete y treinta y cinco.

—Deja de mirar esa cosa —la voz de Levi sonó autoritaria.

Mikasa soltó un jadeo cuando su blusa desapareció bruscamente. Gimió al sentir los labios de Levi sobre sus pechos.

—Extrañaba estar así contigo, Mikasa —musito entre besos—. No sabes cuanto.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Mikasa cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por aquellas sensaciones que solo Levi lograba en ella. Si, también había extrañado tener un momento íntimo con él. Entre el trabajo, los niños y demás responsabilidades, era demasiado difícil que pudieran tener un momento a solas.

Colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas ajenas y atrajo su rostro hacia sus labios. Una de sus manos bajo para acariciar los abdominales de su pareja, sonrió en sus adentros al notar como su cuerpo se estremecía.

Levi cortó el beso y descendió por el cuerpo de su mujer dejando un sendero de besos hasta llegar a aquella zona especial. Con sus dientes, fue bajando el ligero short hasta removerlo. Mikasa mordió sus labios en el momento en que Levi empezó a repartir besos en la parte interna de sus muslos. Un fuerte jadeo se escapó cuando aquel botón era acariciado por sus maravillosos dedos.

Mikasa creyó estar en las nubes en el instante en que reparó que Levi estaba dentro de ella.

_"A la mierda la hora"_ pensó. No estaba en sus cinco sentidos, no cuando las caderas de Levi se movían contra las suyas.

Después de que llegaron a la cúspide del placer, Levi giró hacia el reloj; ocho en punto.

—Te dije que habría tiempo —recordó con una sonrisa ladina.

Mikasa solamente rodó sus ojos divertida para luego propinarle besos por todo el rostro y levantarse para encaminarse a la ducha.

* * *

_Creo que no se veían venir eso, yo tampoco._

_No sé si parezca, pero es mi primer lemon (o lime idk) y espero que haya salido bien._

_Nos vemos pronto en una próxima actualización._

_Las quiere_

_Val._


End file.
